Drinking Gone Wrong
by LeagueLegendWolf
Summary: What happens when a boring night turns into a Night of drinks with an unlikely friend for The Pridestalker Rengar, and the horrible aftermath of that night. Rengar X Volibear, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Other adult situations. Please Review and give Feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is another Rengar X Volibear, now that's the main ship in this story. Everyone wants a piece of rengar in this story, but volibear is his main "problem". Please Review and tell me what you think.**

It was like any night at the Institute of war, filled with conversation and filled with socialization between the champions. For one champion out of all was sitting in his room watching TV was bored by this lack of any subversion. It as the pridestalker rengar, back when rengar had first joined the league his personality wasn't the most social. He seemed constantly angry with others, he didn't talk, and if he did it probably wasn't the nicest thing. But over the years he mellowed out, he started making friends with some of the other champions, he started to go out and drink with his friends, renekton and warwick. They where the most like rengar so they hit it off really well. This particular night rengar d ecided to ease this boredom by going to his usual bar. He went alone due to not wanting to wake up with a hangover like he does when he drink s with friends.

Nothing really to note happened on his way to the bar, he passed other champions he befriended other than renekton and warwick. They said hi and asked how he was doing but it didn't extend pass the usual greeting.

When rengar got to the bar, he immediately noticed how empty the bar was. It was just him, the bar tender and a few people. "I guess it's a slow day" rengar said to himself shrugging it off. He took a seat at the stools in front of the bar, He ordered a bloody marry as it was one of his go to choices when it came to liquor. It was a nice little distraction from hsi boredom. It still lingered but t didn't fully disappear. Rengar was deep in his thoughts while drinking until he heard a familiar voice..

"Mind if I sit here?" it was Volibear the Ursine Chief. "No, not really.: rengar answered not necessarily opposing to the sudden company. Volibear smiled and took a seat right next to rengar hoping to gt a good conversation going.

"How is your evening going rengar?" Volibear asked in an happy tone, Rengar didn't really understand the sudden interest. Truth be told, him and volibear never talked. They had much in common yes but it was never enough to start anything.

"Oh it's just fine, of a little boring" Rengar answered still sounding very unenthusiastic. Volibear noticed this and wanted to change the lions grumpy tude for the better.

"Come on rengar, just because it's a boring night doesn't mean it can't be change, come on what's your poison?" he asked referring to his preferred type of drink. "Oh I usually get a bloody marry." Rengar replied this time with a lighter tone of voice than the last.

"Really?" Volibar asked arching his eyebrow at the strange choice in drink. "Is there a problem with that bear?" renagar asked a little confused by the bears own confusion in his drink preference. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with your preferred drink, It's just that." Volibear stopped short not finishing his sentence "Just what?" Rengar asked wanting to know what volibear was going to say.

"It's just, Bloody marries don't really have that much liquor in them, they don't have the same amount of punch in them as something like a green russian," Volibear explained. Rengar completely ignored the comment about Bloody Marries liquor quantity in favor of wanting to know what a green russian is.

"The hell kind of drink is a green russian? I've never even heard of that" Rengar asked wanting to know more about this new drink. Volibear's face changed from that of a smile to complete shock. "You've never heard of a green russian rengar?" Volibear asked completely shocked by this news. "I drink a lot with renekton and warwick and never once has this drink come up." rengar explained.

"They are the type of drink you get when you really want to get crazy and change things up, but they are string as fuck." Volibear explained. Rengar thought about the last part about the drinks being really strong. "Oh please, I've survived drinking with renekton and warwick time and time again" Renagr reminded volibear of his past nights drinking with his close friends and their near kidney and liver failures due to the different types of poisoning form the alcohol. They're fine but they just have to be more responsible with their drinking.

"You sure you wanna try it, It can get intense. I usually only get one a night to be safe" volibear warned and explained. "Please you are nothing but a big teddy bear." He said patting volibears belly lightly. Volibear's body wasn't out of shape and overweight. While he did have a belly, he had muscles to go along with them, all around he had a musclegut. Some found this counter productive some found it very cute and attractive. That could be said about both Rengar and Volibear, like many champions these two where very amazing to look at. Their features working perfectly to make them look irresistible.

"Oh yeah is that a fact?" Volibear said, feeling challenged by rengar's comment. After that they ordered round after round of green russians, it didn't take long for the to become drunk off their asses and star acting like it. They talked about things they kept secret form others. Thy laughed like they where long time friends. It was all good, but...good things hit their climax and their good time did so that night, because when rengar woke up, he id have a hangover, but that was soon forgotten when he realized he was not only in his bd completely naked but so was Volibear next to him, snoring loudly in his sleep. Rengar looked around the room and on himself, The room was a mess, their clothes thrown about and small cracks scratches, and mass amounts of their bodily fluids were on the walls, Rengar looked at himself and Volibear to be in a similar state. Covered in sweat scratches, bites saliva, and other fluids that made rengar want to puke thinking about. He had a weird taste in his mouth, It was thick and salty, it didn't take much imagination to figure out what it was. Rengar had to take several deep breathes as to not freak out and wake the bear sleeping next to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK!" rengar silently panicked to himself thinking how things went so wrong.

**Yeah that escalated quickly, What's rengar gonna do?, how will volibear react to this?, Will the other champions find out. see in the next chapter coming as soon as I can write it. Please Leave a Review I would love to know what you guys think.**


	2. How did this Happen?

"Oh Fuck, Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Shit!" Rengar said having a silent freakout trying to figure out what happened and what he's going to do next.

In just one Night rengar went form insanely bored to having possibly the biggest crisis o f his life. Here he was sitting in his bed, completely naked, scratched in some places, next to volibear who is also naked and scratched, drenched in Sweat, some blood, and their fluids. Rengar couldn't believe what was going on. He didn't even remember what happened. The furthest back he could go was the first green russian he drank. THAT WAS IT. The green russians Volibear suggested rengar to drink." He must have slipped something into my drink" rengar thought.

"That...that fat lying perverted son of a bitch" rengar thought coming to a realization. He wanted to throw up, he had come to the conclusion volibear had roofied him and had violent sex with his body. Rengar was on the verge of screaming at the top of his lungs...but then he realized, when could volibear have done that. He never left rengar's sights, he was sitting right next to him. And it's not when the got the drinks because the bar tender made them right in front f the two. Rengar somewhat calmed down form his roofie theory.

Then he realized he was still naked, dirt, and in bed with Volibear, who was still sleeping and snoring soundly without a care in the world. Does he remember last night rengar wondered. He must have drunk just as much as me, If not more. He thought. If he did drink as much and didn't remember, how's he gonna react? When did we even come into my room, what time is it even anyways?, rengar said reaching for his phone to check the time.

He powered the device on to see the lock screen. "6:30 AM" read the device. "Ok it's really early, most, if not all the other champs must till e sleep" Rengar thought putting down his phone.

"OH GOD THE OTHERS!" Rengar realized in horror. Did they see us come in. If so did they see Volibear come into my room with me?! Rengar was officially in full blown panic mode. "Oh god, what if thy saw how wasted we where when we came in, OH GOD WHAT DID WE SAY, WHAT DID WE DO!" rengar said out loud without realizing it. Immediately after he heard a yawn. Rengar looked over to see Volibear finally awake rubbing his head as his leaned upwards from the bed. "Re... Rengar?" Volibear asked groggily still not 100% awake. Rengar almost answered him but couldn't muster the words. He as too mesmerized by Volibear's cuteness.

His musclegut in full view due to him not having on any clothes,," he looked so adorable waking up." rengar thought still silent. "WHAT AM I THINKING?!, that type of thinking is what got us into this mess." Rengar thought scolding himself for having such thoughts.

"Rengar, why are we in your room?, Why are we in your bed?, Why am I...WHY AM I NAKED?!" Volibear asked getting more and more confused with each question. He looked to rengar for answers with a shocked/horrified expression. Rengar couldn't even look him in the eyes. He stayed silent. When he did this Volibear didn't get an answer, he looked at himself and around the room to see the messes they left all around.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" rengar asked in a flat tone still looking down. Volibear needed a second to think about the question, He didn't, or at least not after the bar. "No, well, not all of it." he answered, " I remember ordering green russians at the bar, having a few, which was way more than I usually did, I remember you getting hit by it pretty hard, because you where making jokes, spouting nonsense and all around was just wasted," volibear said chuckling, never seeing the pridestalker in such a way. "Anything after that was a massive blank to me."

This didn't help rengar a bit, he was still trying t figure out how they ended up coming home and hard fucking after a couple of drinks. Volibear on the other hand was trying to get a hold of the situation but in a very different way. He was sitting on the bed thinking about something. He seemed distraught about something. Rengar heard him mumble something under his breathe.

"Hmm, what did you say?" he asked hoping it could help the situation. "Oh it's nothing, it's just….do you think we had fun?" Volibear asked rubbing the back of his head. "Wha WHAT!?" rengar exclaimed completely shocked. "I mean, do you think we had a good time, I mean from the looks of things, fun was had." Volibear said calmly

"Are you fucking crazy bear, we seriously fucked and you want to know if it was fun? The other champs are probably talking they can't do anything but gossip about this, this is a nightmare." Rengar said starting to panic again. Volibear put his big paw on rengar's shoulder to calm him down. "Rengar, please calm down, It's possible no one saw come in last night. Just take a second and breathe." Volibear said trying to calm rengar.

"How can I breathe and calm down, when we destroyed each other last night and don't even remember any of it. That's not something small volibear, I can't just breathe and be finished with it. I feel like a used rag dammit!" Rengar explained his distain for the advice.

Before Volibear could respond, Rengar's word's triggered a memory. Something came back to bear from that night. "Well ...I wouldn't say neither of could remember all of it." This caught rengar's attention instantly. "You remember last night?!" Rengar asked almost instantly.

"No, No, I don't remember everything from last night" Volibear explained waving his big paws back and forth . "It's just, what you said reminded me of last night. It was ..." Volibear stopped. "It was was what?" rengar asked confused and worried. "It's ... Rengar." Volibear said in a soft voice. "What?" Rengar asked skeptical of what the bear wanted to say. "It was ...I had you pinned to the wall over there." Volibear pointed to the wall above where the majority of their clothing lied. And you where screaming to me. Saying stuff like "Finish me" and "Use Me."" Volibear explained, saying the last parts abit faster just to get it out in the open. Rengar just stared forward not saying a word.

"...Rengar?, You okay man?" Volibear asked in a soft voice, Rengar just put his face in his palms and let out a massive sigh of defeat. "What did I do to deserve this?" rengar asked.

"Come on Rengar, It's not all bad." Volibear tried to comfort his friend to no avail. "That's Easy for you to say, I was the one begging you." Rengar said face still in his paws. "Well I doubt I didn't do the same, seeing as I'm scratched and Sore as all hell down there." Volibear explain trying to make rengar feel better, this time failing for different reasons. "That doesn't help either. That makes it seem like i've been dying to fuck you for years, and when I finally got the chance I lost all self control." Rengar said looking at the bear with a slightly angered look on his face.

"Well, It damn sure feels like you lost control, I honestly don't think I can stand rengar." Volibear said with a somewhat worried look on his face, "I feel nothing but soreness when I try to move legs, Jesus rengar what did you do to me?, It feels like you where trying tear me in half" Volibear said.

Rengar didn't know how to respond to what the bear just told him. He din't know if he should feel pride or remorse for the bear. They sat there on the bed fro about an hour before Rengar decided he needed a shower. When he tried to get up the soreness from last night got to him, but that wasn't the main problem. He looked down to see the hardest morning wood he's ever had in his life. Immediately after he noticed it Volibear commented on it. "Yeah I know how you feel man." He motioned rengar to look down. Volibear's was also erect, Rengar blushed hard just form looking at as long as he did.

It went silent for a moment, and then volibear spoke again. "Well knowing this kind of situation, these meat poles aren't going anywhere unless treated." Volibear siad. Rengar thought about it, He was right, he had several mornings, where he couldn't get out of bed and start his day until he satisfied himself, It felt good to start your day with a massive load but it took precious time to do, rengar thought, but then he realized. "Wait … what are you suggesting bear?" asked rengar somewhat alarmed, "something like a nice warm, wet, area would be enough to satiate these beast he said managing to shift his body until he was towering over rengar, "Like a pair of mouths" He said tongue hanging out their hard masculine meat forcing against each other. Rengar's face was turning red with the contact between them and Volibear's towering body. "Volibear what the hell are you doing!?, what has gotten into you!?" rengar asked completely hot in the face. "Come on rengar, we already did it last night, one more good sucking won't kill us." Volibear stated, "Come on, I suck you , you suck me, I drink your milk, you drink mine." He said face getting so close to rengars their noses where touching. "Have you lost your mind be ...bear" Rengar stutted completely flustered. "No i'm thinking completely rationally." Volibear said in a smooth deep voice.

"So what do you say rengar? Shall we satisfy each other's beast?" Volibear asked, voice deep and rugged. Rengar couldn't think straight, he couldn't comprehend what he was going to say next. But I guess pleasure is stronger than the will because minutes later all there was no more talking, just the sounds of tounges slurping on the hardest pieces of meat they could find, and eventually the sounds of manly essence gushing into each other's mouths.

**This is by far, the longest, and dirtiest chapter i've ever written. I can't promise the other chapters will be this long, hope you enjoyed the read please tell me what you think.**


	3. Unexpected Force

It was hours later, about 8:30 AM to be exact, After their little session of relief and few minutes to let their bodies rest. When they weren't sore anymore they started to move about the room to pick up their clothes … well volibear did anyways. Rengar was sitting on his bed face in his paws filled with a wave of regret, while volibear wasn't really feeling anything in particular.

"I can't belive I let you talk me into doing that." rengar said regret plastered all over his face and voice. "Look rengar, you enjoyed it, yu had fun, nobody knows what we just did, why are you so bent out of shape about it?" Volibear asked questioning why rengar was so embarrassed.

"None of the champs will know thank god, but I know, I know what we just did and I hate myself for succumbing to my desires instead of just ignoring it." rengar said still regretting his decision. "Jesus rengar why are you closed minded when it comes to stuff like this, you had fun didn't you, Nobody died." Volibear asked trying to cheer rengar up. "I'm so closed minded because I just begged you to use me like a fucking rag!, and then I let you talk me into sucking your dick and vice versa, so i'm not really in the best mindset right now." rengar said trying his best to keep composed.

Volibear went silent for a second but the asked "Rengar … are you ashamed that you enjoyed being on bottom for a while last night?" Volibear asked. Rengar looked up at the bear with a look of fear and anger on. "Of course i'm fucking ashamed, i begged you to fuck me!" rengar said voice filled with rage. 'Rengar, dude calm down, it's nothing to be ashamed of, when the time comes and it becomes cold out and I go into heat ..." Volibear stopped for a second "When I go into heat I lock myself in my room relieving myself the best I can, sometimes I wish I was on top of someone, and sometimes I wish someone was on top of me railing my hole to oblivion." Volibear admitted slightly embarrassed. Rengar couldn't believe what he was hearing, this massive bulky bear was actually saying he wished someone would destroy him in the rear. "Rengar, it's not uncommon for some people to want to be on the receiving end, I have too many times to count, so take what I say into consideration when you feel like less of a man for wanting to be dominated." Volibear said, "Dominated Hard" he said again this time putting emphasis on the hard. He sat back down next to rengar not saying anything. And then he decides to ask another question rengar was not ready for.

"Rengar are you ok for another round, remembering my past seasons of wanting to be dominated has caused the itch to come back, will you do me rengar?" Volibear asked in a casual tone. Rengar almost fell off his bed in shock. "What! … Bear, have you gone completely insane!?, I already don't like knowing we fucked last night, and just a few hours ago we sucked each other dry, and we where sober when we did that. Why do you keep putting sex on the table as a solution to our problems, that's what started them in the first place!?" rengar asked angry and confused.

"Because , we're having fun aren't we" volibear said putting his arm around rengar pulling him in and nuzzling him in a way that made renegar blush and shiver. "I need a shower, I feel insanely dirty right now." rengar said getting up to take a shower, "and no, you can't join me, wait your turn you horny perverted bear." rengar said taking his clothes into the bathroom. "Ok fine volibear said sitting on rengar's bed waiting for his turn to shower. But he didn't ait there and do nothing, thinking about being dominated got him pretty hard, so he had to take care of that with or without rengar's help.

While taking his long needed shower rengar's was using the warm water to relax and clear his thought and how he was gonna sneak volibear out of his room without anyone seeing him. He was dep in his thoughts until he heard noises coming form the main bedroom. He took a second to listen, then he realized. "Is that … moaning" rengar thought. Then he realized it was volibears moans. He listened closer to make sure he wasn't going crazy only to hear the bear screaming, "Yes, Yes YES!" Rnegar couldn't believe what he was hearing, what is wrong with this bear, it wasn't the cold season so he wan't in heat, "WHY IS THIS BEAR SO HORNY" rengar thought blushing harder than before. He tried to drown the bear out by turning the shower and tuning out the noise, it worked for a few minutes before he heard the bear scream, "GAH i'm cumming!" and moments later rengar heard the bear roar as he assumably repainted rengar's room white. "Oh god why me" rengar thought.

He took a few more minutes washing his fur before he got out the shower to dry off. With the shower off it got quieter and rengar was able to hear volibear panting in the other room. Suddenly hearing this made rengar feel a little left out. "No no what am I thinking, more sex with volibear isn't going to help the situation", he thought. Rengar put on his clothes and walked back into the room only to see what he expected Volibear lying back on rengar's bed panting with his eyes half closed . right paw, stained white with cum and the wall sprayed with his cum as well. Rengar was too mentallty exhausted to even be mad at this point.

"Bear ..come on, seriously?" rnegar asked trying to be angry but coming off as mildly annoyed. "Im sorry, but you woldn't help me again, The job is hard doing it alone" Volibear said. Speaking of 'hard' rengar noticed Volibear was still very much erect, even tho it had cum leaking out of it in droves. "How are you still har, I heard you over the shower, you where beating it really hard?" rengar asked confused and shocked by the bear's stamina.

"It takes me a while to do it my self and finally be satisfied." volibear replied still somewhat out of breathe. "We are lucky these walls are magically sealed, people on the outside of the doors can't hear unless the people inside want them to hear. "Bear i'm starting to think your heat hit early." rengar said facepalming. "No, I know all to well what that's like, my body doesn't feel, like it's burning, It's just extremely horned up." volibear explained. Rengar didn't even know how to respond to that, he was just too mentally drained. VOlibear grabbed his still hard member and looked at rengar with pleading eyes. "Rengar please, I can't d this alone, I need you." volibear pleaded,

"No, we've done enough this morning, and I just got cleaned up" rengar said refusing the bear's pleads. "YOu need to shower as well bear, you reak of sweat, cum, and me." renegar added. "Rengar I can't, Not like this." volibear said with a pleading tone. Rengar kept refusing the bear but volibear wouldn't take no for an answer. He couldn't take no for an answer. Volibear's body and lust got the better of him, He lost all control and grabbed rengar and slammed him on his bed with his back facing up. Rengar was completely caught off guard by the bear's actions, only when volibear ripped off the pants rengar was wearing did he realize what he was about to do,

"No, No, let me go bear, you're crazy! Rengar screamed trying to get free from volibears grasp, but it was to no avail. "I'm sorry rengar, I really am, but this need is unbearable, I NEED release." Volibear explained apologizing for his actions. "So your're just gonna take it from me by force?!" rengar screamed completely terrified about what's about to happen to him. "Just relax, and let yourself enjoy this, we'll both be happy then."Volibear said as he pressed his length against rengar's hole, "Bear, don't do this, be reasonable, we can talk about this!" rengar said panicking trying to reason with the beast. "No, i'm done talking." Volibear said pushing further into rengar's hole.

"Wait!, Volibear no, just wait a second!" rengar pleaded, Volibear didn't even respond, he was only focused on one thing. Seconds later rengar felt volibear's meat invade his insides for the second time. From that moment onward the only sounds where the bed creaking, volibear's thrust hitting rengar's backside and the bears heavy moans. Rengar on the other hand was trying to comprehend what was happening, his drinking buddy was raping him. He was too lost in the thought until he heard volibear finally speak. "Rengar … please, try to enjoy yourself." he said as he pulled nearly all the way out only leaving the tip inside. "I don't want to rape you." He said pushing back in. "I just want to be close to you." he said as he pulled back out. Before rengar could question it it volibear thrusted forward hitting a spot that made rengar see stars. He let out a wet gasp as Volibear began to decimate his prostate. Rengar couldn't hide his pleasure any longer. Volibear pulled out worried about Rengar. "What am I doing" Volibear asked realizing what he was doing.

"Rengar I'm-" VVlibear tried to say before he was off by rengar suddenly pushing back forcing him back inside. It felt like heaven. "Don't stop, Don't you dare stop" rengar said suddenly through his moans. He forced himself back on Volibear again to get more of what he wanted. Volbear took this as an sign to keep going.

They went on for another few minutes. Volibear ruining rengar's prostate, and rengar breaking volibear's pelvis. The two kept going and going getting more and more intense. The bed started to bounce with them and move form it's position due to volibear's powerful thrust. Moment's later Volibear gasped feeling his climax coming on. "God Rengar I:M CUMING!" He Screamed warning rengar. "Me too" rengar said pushing back with all his might. Volibear made one powerful thrust stabbing rengar's prostate. He grabbed ranger's arms and held them down as he let out a roar flooding rengar's insides and drowning his prostate with hsi bear cubs. Rnegar felt volibear inside him pulsating, Throbbing, filling him up. That wa the final straw before rengar let out a powerful roar soaking the bed with his kiilash seed. This went on for a full minute before their orgasms finally died down.

Both champions where sitting in a pool of their own juices trying to catch their breathes, a few minutes pass and no one has said anything. It was like that until volibear broke the silence. "I'm sorry rengar, I should have had more control than that. I forced myself on you. If you want to kill me or hate me I understand, Just know that I'm truly sorry". Rengar looked at him saddened by the bear's apology. "Volibear it's ok, you needed my help and I refused. I know how powerful the urge can get. But I never thought being ruined by another man would feel so good." rnegar said reassuring the bear. "So what now," Volibear asked, "Should we get cleaned up and go about our day." Rengar thought for a second. "Well we should before the other champs realize we are both missing." rengar said. Volibear felt his heart drop. He instantly kissed rengar on his lips with all of his power. Rengar wasn't expecting this but knew where this was going. "Volibear seriously this time, we need to stop. We can't jsut keep fucking all day." rengar reasoned. "I know it's just, I don't want to leave your side." volibear said as he started to kiss and lick rengar around his neck. "Volibear, we've done enough, stop." rengar said fighting back the bear's affection. "Why are you pushing me away rengar?" Volibear asked in a hurt tone. "Why are you being so affectionate and clingy?" Rengar aksed. "Because you where my first!" Volibear said in a stern tone. "I was your what?!". Volibear looked away for a second. "Last night, I may not remember all of it, but I know it was my first time." Volibear said that's why i've been so eager to do it with you all morning, I don't remember my first time too well so I want to have a similar experience.' Volibear said stifling his sadness. "I was your fist?" rengar asked feeling a mix of pride and sadness. "Well for a first timer, you really got me screaming. Volibear smiled art the statement, "Ok ok, I get it, we should go." volibear suggested getting up ready to finally shower, until he wa stopped by rengar. "No, it doesn't make sense to get cleaned up, we're only gonna get dirty again" renagr said winking. Volibear felt his heart jump he was perfectly ready for another round, and so was rengar but this time he would be on top.

It was like that for the rest of the day. The two would dominate each other for hours on end not caring about if the champions where looking for them, only stopping for food and water, the two made wild love until the next moring never once getting tired of the constant rutting. It looked like rnegar's room war a crime scene with all of the knocked over furniture and loads of semen all over the place. The pair finally stopped the next day managing to get volibear back to his room without anyone noticing.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Wait YOU WHAT!

It's been a month since the "incident" between Rengar and Volibear. After a full day of uninterrupted sex the two finally went their seperate ways. They stayed friends and Volibear started joining Rengar when he went drinking with Renekton and Warwick but the two learned to watch their limits when they drink as to not make it a foursome. The Other champs never actually saw Rengar and Volibear return that night, they had no idea the two where drunk off their minds screwing. But they did question why they didn't see either of them the following day. They both agreed to say they where simply hanging out for the day. This lie sold and the champs let the thing go. It was business as usual for Rengar, everything was back to normal … except one thing. Volibear, He became very clingy after that day, ever since he's insisted on going with rengar places. Whenever the chance came he would sit next to rengar, and there where a few times where he tried to message rengar's back in public. Volibear meant well, he was a lover at his core but rengar isn't as open about how he feels. Volibear is always trying to get rengar to come out of his macho, angry shell and embrace their "friendship" with open arms but rengar isn't too keen on it fearing the other champs would make fun of him for opening up.

He's afraid the other champs would notice how clingy volibear is getting and suspect something. He is terrified that they would think the two where dating and rengar is a bottom and judge him. But rengar is about to find out how untrue that is.

It was a normal afternoon, Rengar went to the bar to clear his anxieties and ended up seeing Renekton and Warwick there. He joined them fr a few drinks and laughs but that was ruined when renekton asked where volibear was.

"Oh volibear, he had a match so he couldn't come with me." Rengar answered trying not to sound relieved at this information. Renekton made a face of belief as it didn't sound out of the question. "I'm just asking because as of late you two have been hanging out a lot." Renekton said taking a sip form his drink. This caused rengar's heart to skip a beat. Had renekton found out, have the others started to notice. 'Oh really ...I hadn't noticed" rengar said trying to act casual. "Oh don't bullshit us rengar, you two are basically best friends at this point, what did you two do?" Warwick asked suddenly causing rengar to internally panic. "Wh...Wat do you mean what did we do?" Rengar said voice shaky. "You guys must have killed and hid someones body." Warwick said chuckling, "Or maybe they found treasure and they are splitting it." Renekton said laughing as well. Rengar was having a complete freakout on the inside, they where both wrong with their assumptions but he wasn't thinking about that. He was to bust wondering if the other had noticed

Rengar thought that he could jus it keep secret but the truth will come out sooner or later. The two where laughing and joking until they saw that rengar wasn't. They look to see that rengar was breathing heavily and gripping his chair. "Woah rengar man you ok?" Renekton asked concerned his friend was freaking out. "Dude we where only joking ...Did you two actually kill somebody?" Warwick asked fearing his joke was true.

Rengar Couldn't take anymore questions. He needed to clear his conscious. His anxiety wouldn't let him rest until it was gone, He suppressed it for too long making it stronger.

"Dude you ok?" Renekton asked reaching over to pat rengar's shoulders. And Rengar suddenly burst out with the truth. "WE FUCKED OK! WE FUCKED!" Warwick and Renekton had the most shocked faces they had ever produced, "Wha … Wha" Renekton was attempting to ask before Rengar said again. "One night we had where drinking, We went overboard and the next thing I know i'm naked in bed with him!, and for the next 12 hours we decimated each other. We didn't hang out that day, we where fucking nonstop, there are you happy now you have the truth!, Me and volibear fucked!" Rengar finished catching his breathe. A moment of silence went by. Renekton and Warwick processing what their friend just told them. Rengar felt the massive weight lifted off his head but then he felt a pit in stomach, he was waiting for Reenkton and Warwick to start laughing at him. When it didn't come he decided to ask.

"Well?, what are you waiting for?" Rengar said. "Just laugh at me and get it over with." he said wanting to get the torment over with. But Rengar got a reaction that he wasn't expecting. H was expecting laughter and name calling but what he got was completely different. They weren't accepting. No. they weren't casual. They where angry, but not in the way he would expect. "So you're telling m after one night of drinks, you two spent the whole day fucking." Renekton said in a low tone. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" The two shouted in unison catching rengar off guard. "I've invited you out for years now and never once did you try to fuck me for even the night, but Volibear runs into you once, ONCE! And he gets a whole day of rengar! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Renekton said taking a step away to fathom the situation. "YOU!? For months I tried to get rengar drunk enough to even consider doing me and nothing! Do you know how many nights I woke up in a puddle of my own jizz form dreaming about what he can do to me!?...i'm gonna kill that bear" Warwick finished, "Get in line, I want to know how he got so fucking lucky!" Renekton said leaving the bar with Warwick following behind.

Rengar was sitting in his seat at a complete loss of words. He didn't even know what to say or think. Both of his closest friends have wanted him to screw them for this long without him even knowing. "How? Why?" Rengar thought. "Oh god I should warn volibear" rengar said to himself pulling out his phone to text the bear about the two champions coming his way.

"How could this day get any more weirder?" Rengar thought sending the warning text.

**End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Ok That's weird

Rengar was rushing through the institute of war looking for either Volibear or Warwick and Renekton. THe two where about to give volibear a hard time for something that wasn't his fault. Volibear didn't respond to his text, and Warwick and Renekton where seriously mad.

After about an hour of searching he found Warwick and renekton, who at the time gave up their search for volibear. It was late noon and the sky was orange with the sun setting. Rengar explained in full what had happened. The two where still angry that rengar and volibear fucked fr and entire day while they still haven't gotten a chance with him, but they let their anger towards volibear go. But before they left they did tell rengar he better be a little more loose when he drinks. Rengar didn't know how to reply to that, but he said "Okay" because it was the first thing that came to mind. He somewhat regretted that, but he now knew the two wanted him so he couldn't be too mad. Rengar decided it was time to end th day, he made his way to the building containing his room. When he got inside there was no other champs inside, this wasn't a problem for rengar, he liked it quite. As he made his way t his room he looked at th large sofa to see Volibear, the only champion in the building as well. Volibear noticed rengar and suddenly got happy, like a dog waiting for his owner.

"Hey rengar!" Volibear said really happy to see his "friend". Rengar waved to him while looking away. Truth was, he didn't hat volibear, he didn't even regret what they did that day, or at least he didn't regret it anymore. He just didn't know what to classify volibear, his friend, clearly they have done to much to be just friends, his boyfriend?, rengar got embarrassed every time he thought to call volibear that. He wasn't opposed to it, he just was embarrassed. Volibear actually called rengar his boyfriend one morning. Rengar wanted to know why volibear was cuddling up to him and why he was being so clingy. Volibear while still cuddling rengar answered with "Am I wrong for being attracted to my boyfriend." After that rengar blushed hard. He then took the next hour explaining why volibear shouldn't call him that. Volibear was confused, and after he pointed out their "interactions" that day and night, rengar caved in and areed the two are officially dating, he only asked volibear didn't call him any weird names. Volibear happily agreed to this, but that didn't stop him from cuddling rengar and hugging him.

While the two agreed that they are dating, rengar still wasn't ready to tell anyone in the league about this change. Volibear didn't really understand his embarrassment, but he didn't bother asking.

"So, I got your text. What's going on with those two?" Volibear asked, wondering about Warwick and Renekton. "Ohh don't worry about it anymore, I calmed them down. They'll leave you alone … I hope." rengar reassured his boyfriend of the situation. "They where super envious of you, you know because of what we did." Rengar explained. This put a face of confusion on volibear. "Wait, they where envious? Why?" volibear asked confused. Rengar looked away for a second and then turned back. "Apparently all those nights I went out drinking with them, they secretly wanted a piece of me." Rengar said blushing, Volibear tried his best to stifle his laughter but couldn't. Rengar wanted to throw the nearest object at him but couldn't risk breaking anything. Volibear saw the distain on rengar's "Ok ok I'm kidding jeez." After that the two sat on the large couch talking and watching tv, then suddenly Volibear remembered something he wanted to ask rengar. "Yo, you going to that festival thing tomorrow?" volibear asked. Rengar's expression went from blank to slightly surprised at the question. "Yeah...yeah you could say that." rengar answered plainly. "Apparently theres gonna be people performing there, wanna hang out that night?" Volibear asked. Rengar was slightly surprised by the bear's offer to 'hang out' deep down rengar knew what the bear wanted to do, but he couldn't hang out that night. At least not immediately. "Sorry, gonna be caught up with...with Gnar. He's super needy and wants to play around with all the attractions they'll have. If I have time after we can." Rengar lied as to not spoil what he actually was going to be doing. Volibear's expression read sadness, but it didn't last long. He reassured rengar he understood and the two went back to watching TV. It was all fine until a commercial about pregnancy and everything you need to know about it. The commercial itself wasn't really anything to speak of, it didn't gauge a reaction out of rengar. It wasn't until he smelled something that his demeanor changed. The smell, It was familiar,it was a smell he had very conflicting feelings about. It was musk, the musk that imminated when someone was turned on. Rengar wasn't feeling that s the only person that it could be coming from was ...Volibear. Rengar jumped up and looked at volibear with a face of shock and confusion. Volibear was confused by the kiilash's actions and realized he was emitting the smell.

"Why are you turned on?! What about this could be enticing to you?!" Rengar asked pointing at the TV. "The pregnant part. I don't know why but the thought of spreading your offspring to someone else is just a massive turn on to me." Rengar was weirded out by this discovery, s much so that he turned off the TV.

"I think i'm gonna go to take a nap." Rengar said walking towards his room. "Aw come on rengar, it's not that weird, come back." Rengar ignored the bears words, too tired to care about anything other than sleep.

As stripped his armor off, he flopped down on to his sheets, raving in the immense comfort, immediatly drifting off to sleep.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Where can he be?

Rengar woke up that morning feeling extremely refreshed. He did his morning routine and went into the town towards the festival. It was the morning so the festival wasn't roaring just yet. That time will come during the night. He was there looking for Renekton, Warwick and Nasus. The four where actually scheduled to perform that night. A few months ago Renekton came into rengar's room hoping to ask if he wanted to go out drinking. He caught rengar in the middle of him shredding on a guitar. Renekton was shocked and amazed by this discovery, but rengar was embarrassed by it. Renekton reassured rengar it wasn't something to be embarrassed by.

It turned out him and his brother where good at playing instruments as well. They started when Nasus found a book Renekton "Gave a shit about" to quote renekton himself. It was a massive guide to most instruments. Through it the two learned the Piano, Saxophone, Drums,Guitar, etc. When renekton found out that rengar loved music he showed him and Warwick the book to teach them more instruments.

After a few months they started playing music together. Nasus on Drums, Warwick on bass, Renekton on Guitar, sometimes keyboard, with rengar being the lead singer, while sometimes on the guitar. They never played for the league tho. They usually kept it to themselves and sometimes they would go to other towns to play at event there for fun. They never did it for money, but they did get paid each very handsomely. This was just icing on the cake. They loved the recognition from the other towns and the cheering. They didn't play for the league until now because they felt the didn't need to. And for this reason no champions knew about it. Not even volibear, Rengar never told him that he played instruments or even about Nasus, Warwick, and Renekton.

When rengar got to the Festival he saw a champs hanging out playing the games, riding some of the rides they had around. Some notable ones such as Ezreal playing the ball toss game and winning Lux a giant stuffed unicorn. She was happy with the gift but she shot down his advances.

Rengar made his way to the center stage and went through the door invisible to the crowd due to the curtains. In backstage rengar instantly saw Nasus, Warwick and Renekton. They where practicing the song they had wrote. "Look who decided to show up" Renekton said jokingly, "Where's your bear boyfriend? Preparing your drinks?" he asked with a snarky look. "I thought you let it go renekton, he doesn't even know I play any instruments." Rengar said with an annoyed look. "I did let it go, but I still can poke fun tho, wait, he doesn't know? how have you not told him?" Renekton aksed confused. In reality rengar didn't want to tell volibear, he felt like the bear would want to learn an instrument and rengar didn't want to teach him. Just being in a relationship with him was draining enough, in more ways than one.

"I haven't told him because I don't have the energy to explain the story and teach him how to play." Rengar admitted. "Well he's gonna figure out tonight." Warwick said holding the bass guitar strumming the strings with his claws. "Yeah, so will the rest of the league" Rengar said slightly nervous. "Son't get nervous rengar, we've played before a crowd plenty of times" Nasus said as he was testing his drums. "Yeah I know, it's not the performing that's got me, it's the champs. I feel like this is going t change my life, like this is what they will see us as from now on." Rengar admitted. Renekton got up and went to rengar and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look Rengo, it's gonna be fine, even if they brand us as the music group, is that so bad? I mean how did they act when they found out you and Volibear are together?" Renekton asked trying to calm his friend. "Uhh...I haven't told anyone me and Volibear are together, that's still between us and you guys at the moment." Rengar admitted rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "WHAT!? You still haven't told anyone? Dude are you that embarrassed by Volibear?" Renekton asked. Rengar took a second to ponder on the question. "No, I'm not embarrassed by him, it's just... i've never had a reason to tell anybody." Rengar admitted. The others decided to let the subject go and get back to practicing. They all practiced backstage for hours while other champs played and prepared for the big surprise coming their way. But unknown to rengar, his bear friend was looking for him.

**[with volibear]**

Volibear enjoyed his time at the fair with the other champs but he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. He remembered what rengar said about being with Gnar so he decided to find the young Yordle. After a few minutes of searching he found the orange yordle playing a game that required you pop the balloons with a set amount of darts. The part that caught his eye was that he wasn't with rengar, but was with Nidalee. He went up to the two and asked have they seen the Kiilash?

Gnar looked at the bear and started speaking in his native language. It sounded like gibberish to anyone else who wasn't a yordle. Nidalee picked Gnar up and answered for Volibear. "We are still trying to teach him english sorry, We haven't seen rengar today." she answered. Volibear was shocked to hear this news. "Really? He said he would be here taking Gnar around to play the games." Volibear replied confused as to why rengar lied. "He was supposed to do that but a few weeks ago he told me something came up while we where planning. He didn't say what but he did say as soon as it's done he'll play with Gnar." Volibear was even more confused now, Rengar said he would be here with Gnar but it turns out, he cancelled on that weeks before. Volibear thanked Nidalee for the info and went off to look for Rengar. "Where is he? And why did he lie about it?" Volibear wondered to himself as he walked through the fair grounds looking for his lover.

**End Of Chapter 6**


	7. WHat He Doesn't know will hurt him

Hours had passed, The festival was roaring with people and champions alike, everyone was having fun, except volibear, He was hurt that his boyfriend lied to him just to not hang out with him. That's all Voli wanted, to spend time with rengar, but was too afraid to show himself with volibear. "Did he think I just want to have sex with him afterwards?" Volibear thought. As the ursine thought about this a tear went down his eye as the pain became too much. He wiped away the tear as he decided to leave the festival. It was just a pain ful reminder that the one he loved, didn't return the feelings. He gave up his search and made his way to the gate quietly as to not attract the other champs attention.

As he was making his way to the exit he ran into Nidalee and Gnar, the little yordle had a giant smile on his face as he enjoyed his cotton candy. Nidalee had some but it wasn't as eaten as Gnar's. She noticed Volibears hurt expression and asked what's wrong and if he was gonna stay for the show.

"Nothing Nidalee thanks...just when you see rengar tell him he doesn't have to worry about me bothering him again. And No i'm not gonna watch" Volibear said stifling the sadness in his voice. Nidalee clearly saw the bear was sad and could make out the tear marks that came from his eyes. She didn't pursue any further as to not bring up a touchy subject.

"Oh ok if you say so, I'll tell him." Nidalee said agreeing. Volibear Nodded and left out threw the gate and made his way towards the institute of war. Nidalee saw and was worried. "What's wrong with him, and what does he won't bother rengar anymore. Rengar what did you do?" Nidalee thought as she took Gnar to see the show that was about to play.

**[with rengar and the others]**

"You boys ready!? Just 20 more minutes! " renekton said excited. "Hell Yeah!" Nasus and Warwick said excited and ready to perform. "Yuuuup." Rengar said in a very happy but mellow tone. The others quickly noticed and then noticed his Blue eye had a red tint to it almost making it purple. "Rengar… are you...Are you high!?" Renekton asked shocked at rengar's change in tone. "Hell yeah man, I wanna be loose as fuck when singing." rengar said smirking at the crocodile. Renekton, Nasus, and Warwick just stared at him, They've been high before but they never did it before a song. "You bros want some?" Rengar offered raising up his bong that contained the drug. The three thought for a second on if they should do it. It was a very difficult decision.

**20 Minutes later**

The champs and Civilians where in a crowd waiting for the show to start. Some of the champs where wondering where their four friends where. There where about to find out where they where.

The stage then lit up, There was a massive cloud of smoke, The silhouettes of the performers and their instruments was all the champs could see. They where all questioning what it was until they heard a soft yet familiar voice.

**When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale.**

"Wait a minute that voice." nidalee said while holding Gnar who was already loving the performance.

**I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come.**

Then The Stage lit up revealing Rengar, Warwick, Nasus, and Renekton being the ones performing for them. This was the biggest shock the crowd champs could have ever received.

**When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide.**

Almost all of the champs jaws where agape, They couldn't believe rengar was singing with Renekton, Nasus And Warwick backing him up with music. Good music, They may have been shocked but they where enjoying it.

Everyone except one.

Volibear made it back to the Institute of war, before he went inside the building he stood outside thinking to himself, letting his emotions fester. His Sadness manifested rage. The person he gave his emotions too, The person he gave himself too in bed. He refused to truly accept their relationship, He lied to him just to not spend time with him. What was the point in being together. Volibear's emotions where getting too strong to be held inside.

"**UUUUAAAAAGH!" **Volibear roared in Rage and Sorrow, slamming his fisted paws to the ground cuasing it to crack slightly. "So this is what heartbreak feels like." he said t himself out loud tears flowing. "No, I won't feel this bad again. I let myself feel for another, and now i'm paying for it. Never again." Volibear growled anger being the dominant emotion. "Rengar, You broke my heart.], Now i'm going to break YOU!" Volibear said slamming his paw to ground again. Nothing held him back now, He pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it. He punched a hole in a brick wall. And let out a roar shattering several windows.

**[back at the festival]**

The song was coming to a close, and the champs where cheering, loving every second of it. Gnar could barely contain his excitement, he was swinging around in Nidalee's arms. Nidalee Was cheering loving the emotion and sounds of the song, so much so she forgot abut Volibear.

**When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide. When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide.**

As the song concluded The crowd went wild cheering the four on as the finished playing. THey stopped to look at the crowd. They waved and went back stage to rest up. Rengar was thrilled to know they loved the song but he noticed Volibear wasn't in the crowd. "Wonder where he is." Rengar thought as he went backstage with the others.

Unknown to him, all good thing must come to an end. And a horrible thing will follow, and for rengar this thing just so happens to be the one he loves.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	8. No more hiding

It was the day after the festival, The four champs that played that night where praised and loved for their amazing performance. And rengar didn't mind it one bit. Renekton and the others helped him get over his anxieties, so now he can share more, without the fear of being judged. Maybe now he can come ut openly about his relationship with volibear. Speaking of volibear, Rengar wondered where he was. He wasn't one the people reviering him for his performance like he thought he would. In fact, he hadn't seen the bear all night before, he looked everywhere but came up with nothing, so he decided to spend the rest of the festival with Gnar and Nidalee. Even this morning he didn't see the bear, which was strange seeing as Volibear was a early bird. When it became noon and rengar still saw no sign of him, he decided to go asking around and no one knew where he was. It wasn't until rengar saw Nidalee and asked her did he get his answer.

"Yeah he's in his room, He won't unlock the door. Rengar, what did you do?" Nidalee asked trying to figure out the situation. "What do you mean, I didn't do anything." Rengar replied confused by her question. "Last night volibear was looking for you, and when he couldn't find you he told me to tell you that you don't have to deal with him bothering him anymore." Nidalee said.

Rengar was shocked and horrified by this, He said thanks to the huntress and bolted towards the bear's room, He knocked on the door a couple of times calling the bear's name. Only silence. He started banging on the door. Still nothing. Rengar has had enough by this point, He used his claws to pick at the lock around the door knob. He was successful in unlocking the door, when he opened it he instantly noticed how dark the room was, As he walked in he closed the door behind him as to not attract attention, He looked forward to see Volibear sitting in a chair faced down, clutching the arm wrest with his claws.

"Voli, are you...ok?" rengar asked noticing the tear stains on volibears fur. "He was crying?, What was he crying about, what did I do?" rengar thought as he walked forward. As he got closer he saw Volibear Grip the armrest harder, he also heard a low growl. "What is with this bear." rengar thought.

"Volibear, what's wrong? Did...did I do something?" Rengar asked trying to put his arm on the bears shoulder. Volibear has had enough at this point. He sprung from the chair and threw it to the other side of the room.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" volibear screamed. This sudden outburst startled rengar as he backed a way from the raging bear. Before rengar could even question this volibear continued.

You took my love, my trust, and just threw it away like it was nothing. I was okay with you being embarrassed and insecure about being in a relationship with me, but you lied to me. I trusted you rengar." Volibear said as the tears started to flow.

"What do you mean I lied to you? I nev-" rengar tried to say but was cut off. "I saw Nidalee and Gnar at the festival rengar. They told me that you weren't with them. She said you told her you couldn't take Gnar because you where busy. You told me you would take Gnar yourself." Volibear said with a voice reeking of betrayal. "If you didn't want to hang out, you could have just told me, But you would rather spare my feelings by lying to me." Volibear said crying into his shoulder not wanting to be seen.

"Volibear...That's not true. Look I'm sorry I lied, but It wasn't because I didn't want to be with you." rengar said trying to reassure volibear. "Enough of the lies, you truly don't have a soul pridestalker. Even after everything we did you still can't love, then there is no hope for you "Volibear said turning away. "Even after I trusted you, I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU! AND YOU STILL CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR ME!" Volibear shouted losing his composure. "I...I need to be alone...for a long, long time." Volibear said

"I WAS PERFORMING OKAY!" Rengar finally admitted. This caught volibear by surprise, he didn't understand what rengar meant. "Me, Renekton, Nasus, and Warwick where the ones performing. I was the lead singer. I had hoped you seen it and found out why I COuldn't hang out with you that night that way, but you where completely absent." Rengar said hoping volibear would understand.

"What?" Volibear asked completely confused, "you're ina band with them? Why didn't you tell me about this." Volibear asked hurt that rengar kept this from him. "If you knew than the surprise would be completely gone. You would have easily guessed that it was us." Rengar confessed. Volibear didn't look up to him, he was still processing this new information. "Volibear I never meant to break your heart but please understand I'm ready to come out now. I'm not afraid anymore of what others will say. And if they don't have the nicest thing to say, well then fuck em." Rengar said trying to cheer up his boyfriend. Volibear felt aa surge of emotions at this statement, Happiness, Shock, and another, a feeling he was all to familiar with. He pulled rengar up to him in t kiss him will all of his ability, rengar didn't fight it for even a second, he was happy he cheered him up. But he noticed a new smell that hit his nose. One he was all too familiar with. He looked at volibear with a face that read "Really?" Volibear blushed when he noticed rengar realized.

Rengar just rolled his eyes and pushed volibear back onto the bed. And the two spent the rest of the morning rutting, letting their carnal desires take full control. Volibear was happy that he and rengar can now truly be together, but before they started having their fun he managed to kick something under his bed to hide it from rengar. Something volibear is now ashamed to have, something he is ashamed he was going to use. A newly sharpened dagger, with a poison tip.

**End Of Chapter 8**


	9. More Secrets

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RENGAR!?" shouted a furious volibear. He couldn't contain his rage any longer. He felt like he could rend rengar's insides out. It took all of his willpower not to start thrashing about.

"Jeez calm down bear, you wanted me to stop hiding things from you and share so this is what i'm sharing, this is why I kept this from you." Rengar said trying to calm the giant raging bear.

**A Few Hours Earlier**

It was a normal day for rengar, nothing out of the ordinary, He had two matches earlier that he won. Other than that he went about his day as usual. He decided to go to his usual hang out spot, and of course volibear was there. He stopped question why voli always seems to be there whenever rengar is going, but he learned to enjoy the company.

Rengar flopped down onto the couch next to volibear who greeted him with unnecessary cuddling. Rengar fought it to no avail, eventually he just stopped and let the bear cuddle on him. Volibear was in the middle of trying to find something to watch.

"A horror movie?" volibear suggested, "No, they're all the same, stupid teenagers making dumb decisions." "A comedy?" Volibear suggested. "Nope, not at lot of funny movies nowadays" rengar shot down. "Romance?" Volibear suggested picking up scrolling through the genres "No, they all have the same formula, Two people in love, a stupid misunderstanding happens that could easily be settled if the just talk, and then they pretend they don't need each other until the final act where they realize they trully do love each other and kiss and make up and all that stupid shit." Rengar explained. "...Porn?" Volibear suggested half jokingly. "Honestly that's the least offensive choice, but no." Rengar denied. "Jeez what do you like to watch?" Rengar didn't respond, he truly had to think about it. "Come on rengar tell me what you like." Volibear said shaking rengar back and forth slightly. "Honestly I can't really pin point what I like to watch. It really just happens." Rengar explained. "Ok well i'm going to put on a rated R movie to substitute for porn. Volibear said picking a movie. Rengar didn't really voice nay complaints, but he gave volibear a look that gave the expression 'really?' "What? I was here first, if you don't want to watch anything sexual that's your problem."

"Rengar couldn't fight that logic, volibear was there first. He honestly didn't care, he was just feeling tired and was close t going to his room and taking a nap.

After the movie ended, rengar was just ready to leave, but volibear was really enjoying the company. He didn't have an erection which to rengar was a massive miracle, that bear was turned on by everything, just yesterday someone said "moist" and it turned him on. Before rengar could leave volibear asked him if he enjoys things children like, such as cartoons and games. His reasoning was he was really curious and wanted to see if rengar's pride would cause him to lie.

"Yeah some thing for kids I like, but that's a result of being exposed to kids." Rengar answered. This gt a light chuckle out of Volibear. "You say that as if you are a father." he said amused. "...I am a father." rengar replied with hesitation in his voice. "Oh yeah, you kinda are Gnar's father, but Nidalee would also be his mother. And i'm his father's boyfriend if that even makes sense." Volibear said thinking. "...No I mean I actually have a child. A son" Rengar said hesitation still obvious.

Volibear was clearly not believing this obvious lie from rengar. He had hid a lot of things from him, but a child, that would be goddamn insane. Volibear got a good laugh out of the statement for a couple seconds...but then he saw rengar's facial expression. It wasn't that of a person who was joking. He looked ashamed of what he had just admitted. This sent a massive feeling of fear in the bears stomach. 'This couldn't be true, this can't be true.' volibear thought.

He waited for rengar to say he was joking. It never came. "Rengar?" Volibear asked trying to get the lion to speak. "Look it's not as serious as you think. I met his mother, we became good friends, and after a while of hanging out she told me she wanted to be a mother, and-" **CRASH! **Before rengar could finish his sentence he was he was knocked off the couch and across the room onto a table. The pain rengar felt in his chest was staggering, he couldn't even form words. Only light groans. He gathered the energy to look up and to his horror he saw volibear, teeth baring eyes burning, deep growling, and claws unsheathed. He looked like he was about to slaughter a town. Rengar has never seen him this angered before. "V...Vol…" Rengar tried to say past his chest pain.

This can't possible end well.

**End Of Chapter.**1


	10. I need some time

**[Shorter Chapter]**

It took a few hours, and a few broken things but Volibear finally calmed down. He was now sitting on the couch face in his paws trying to collect his thought. Rengar was net to him not saying a word giving his boyfriend time to think. Volibear took a few minutes recollecting his thoughts.

"Ok Rengar… No more… No more. I don't think I can take this mental strain anymore." Volibear said, voice barely audible. "What do you mean." Rengar asked concerned by the bear's tone. "The secrets, the stuff you won't tell me. Everytime I find out about another secret of yours It hurts...It fucking hurts rengar. I can't take it anymore." Volibear said standing while looking at the ground. "Rengar… I think we should break up." Volibear said plainly. Rengar couldn't believe what he just heard. His secrets had hurt the one he cared for.

Volibear started to walk away to rengar's dismay. He called out for the bear but he never got a reply. The pearl white bear made his way to his room and sat on his large bed. He needed to take a long moment to think. He had never felt so hurt and shocked at the same time when he heard rengar had a child. Volibear knew that rengar didn't cheat on him. They where only together for 3 and half months. But The fact that it took him this long to tell volibear is the part that stung the most. He couldn't take the lying and the mistrust. He hated leaving rengar but he didn't know hurt more, The pain of his lying or the pain from the end f their relationship. He didn't know but he was too physically and mentally exhausted to even continue to think about it.

Volibear lied back on his bed and started to drift off into a very mixed feeling sleep. His bed gave tons of comfort but his emotions where holding him back from enjoying the comfort. He needed soe time alone, some time away from rengar, for better or for worse.

Rengar was sitting on the couch staring into space trying to think of something to say, something to feel, something at all. His feelings where all over the place, numerous emotions jumped back and forth in his body, and none of them where good. Guilt, Sadness, anger, regret. All feelings where attacking him at once. He knew volibear needed time to himself so he didn't follow the bear. "God Fucking dammit". Rengar said to himself trying not to force out a roar.

This didn't end well

**End Of Chapter 10**


	11. We need to talk

It had been about a month in a half since volibear and rengar broke up. In truth it didn't feel that long for rengar, but for volibear it felt like an eternity. Rengar saw very little of the bear in that time, He saw glances of him entering his room and then nothing for days. Rengar knew volibear was hurt by his secrets but this was nothing rengar expected. Rengar couldn't take it anymore, He couldn't believe it after all his time being repressed and secluded, having someone so loving, so cheerful, so caring. He hadn't felt that happy to have someone to love since his adoptive human father. Rengar never really liked to talk about his father since the memory was so painful. His father was caring, supportive and kind to rengar even though he was adopted and a different species, he loved rengar like his flesh and blood, since rengar was a kitten. And the pain rengar felt when his dad disappeared without a trace, it was unbearable, rengar almost couldn't handle the pain, the loneliness, the regrets. Rengar was so destressed y this he contemplated suicide, He was barely a teenager at the time of his father's disapperance. To have such heartbreak at a young age is what made rengar the way he is to this day, This is why he was so secretive, why he didn't want to open up, he didn't want to be heartbroken again, but in the end he's the one who broke someone's heart. He needed to make things right, or at least talk to volibear.

He made his way to volibears room hoping to have a talk with him, even if only a short one. When he made it there he saw ashe knocking on his door. "Come on Voli you gotta let me in, what's been going on with you." Ashe said trying to get the bear to budge. Rengar grew a little sad seeing this, he was even shutting out his own friends over what I did. "Voli just tell me what's wrong, I can help, just let me in buddy." Ashe pleaded with the silent bear, rengar couldn't take this, he walked up to the door and knocked, "Volibear...It's me Rengar, please, open the door." A few silent seconds went by, Then he heard a slight rumble, and then the door unlocking. As volibear cracked the door open Rengar saw his face for the first time in almost 2 months. The bear's eyes were dead, they were still blue but the light in them all but vanished, he looked like he had been through a lot in that time. Rengar gathered the courage to speak again.

"Volibear wee need to sit down and talk." Rengar said trying not to sound demanding. "Voli tell me what's wrong with you, I can help." Ashe said trying to figure out the bears depression. Hearing her say that made rengar cringe, knowing full well he was the cause of his pain. Volibear stared for a few moments before opening the door fully allowing the two to come in.

Rengar and Ashe sat on the bed and stared at the bear as he closed the door. He then Looked at the two and waited. "Well, What?" he asked, His voice was rugged and raspy, as if he had not spoken in days. The two didn't know where to start. But rengar knew he had to make things right.

"Volibear.

"I'm Sorry"

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. A Very Special Chapter

**Ok while this story is still technically on hiatus this is just a fun chapter that I wanted to write, It honestly just popped into my head and I loved the idea too much. This however is completely non-canon to the actual story, but I hope you still enjoy**.

**A very special chapter**

Volibear sat in the dimly lit cave, head hanging low, armor damaged, body bruised, emotions, out of control. He couldn't find peace. Not after what he had done. What he had been fooled into doing. His arms and paws where drenched in blood, along with his mouth he could taste the blood drying.

"So, you just gonna sit here from now on?" a voice came to the bear. He didn't want to look up. He knew his mind was torturing him. He knew the voice couldn't be real. It had been haunting him for days. He looked up slowly to see rengar, his former friend. Volibear could barely look at him. But he answered anyways "It's all I can do, I can't leave,I..I can't leave" Volibear struggle to get the words out. The sorrow and regret flowing through him. Rengar didn't really react. His expression stayed the same but retorted. "Well best believe they'll make stories of you, Volibear the thunder's roar, turned depressed cave bear." Rengar said with a slight snicker.

Volibear lowered his head again not finding the idea as funny as rengar was. Rengar noticed the bear's silence and asked "so, was it worth it? You got you revenge, a lot of people are dead, Not particularly good people, but you wouldn't really get that from noxus." Rengar said Volibear took a second. He had to ponder was it worth it. Yes he made those noxian bastards pay, but the damage was already done.

"N...I don't know." Volibear said "I made them pay for what they did, but it doesn't make me feel happy. All I feel now is pain." Volibear finished. Before Rengar could continue he noticed Volibear staring to cry, this was a rare sight, to see the demigod bear in such distress. Rengar was about to comment on this but was interrupted by volibear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Volibear said finally breaking, "I wish i could make things right, I wish I didn't loose myself to the rage, I've killed so many in my life, so many innocent are dead, so much innocent blood is on my paws. Rengar looked at the bear as he confessed. His facial expression still blank. But then he broke the silence. "Hmm, you're truly sorry huh? SO you like to say" Rengar said. And in an instant his form changed, from his usual look to the form he took last, Beaten bloody, scarred, adn missing his left arm was missing with a stream of blood staining his white fur.

"But sorry doesn't change anything, It doesn't bring me back, You ripped off my arm Voli, and left me to die. You didn't even give me a chance to explain." Rengar said in a deep cold tone. Volibear didn't look up. He only said.

"I know."


	13. Another Special chapter

**Another Non Canon one-shot Chapter**

**I'm gonna make a seperate story to upload these**

**This is a timeline where the Institute has shut down, it's been 7 years since then, all of the former champions have moved on with their lives. SOme have been changed due to their time in the league. Some have kept in touch, but most have moved on. This was an at the moment idea that i wanted to capitalize on.**

Alistar was lying on the ground, bloody, tired, and fearing for his life. I would be over if not for the figure that stood in the way of him and his attacker. Sona and Lux and Ahri where standing in front of him protecting him from another former champion.

Rengar

He attacked Alistar with the cruel intentions of murder, It was unknown to them why he was attempting to end the minotaurs life but it didn't matter. All that mattered was stoping him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing rengar?! Ahri shouted furious at the vastaya's actions wanting answers Rengar stared at her. He adorned a red hood and new armor. "There's a High bounty on the head of that cow, and i've been promised a very attractive reward in exchange for his death." rengar said flatly. He was approached by a noxian to slay one of the remaining minotaurs for a high reward in gold. Rengar's Time in the league allowed him to grow accustomed to the value of gold, so he would do things for others that would get it for him. The biggest task being murder, People would hire him to kill someone for large payments. Rengar was already a hunter, so this wasn't too out of the ordinary for him, but he was hesitant when the noxian asked for him to kill a former league member. But when they gave him that massive offering of gold he couldn't refuse.

Rengar finally had enough, and was ready to take action, "Stand aside ladies, I wasn't paid to kill you, and frankly I don't want to, but I will if I have to." He said as he drew his blade. 

**This is technically unfinished that's why it's so short, even though it's a one-shot, i'm going to keep the ending secret, until I finish it an reupload it.**


	14. Important Update

Ok so i'm gonna make this real quick, I'm gonna retcon some things in the story, they just don't sit well with me, so moving forward the ending of chapter 8 chapter 9 and chapter 10 are not noc canon. I honestly don't like where I went with them. When I say the ending of chapter 8 I don't mean the part where they make up, I mean the dagger part.

If you're curious the original plan was to have volibear break up with rengar over the secrets he still keeps and then have rengar find out volibear almost attacked him. But that doesn't feel good to me so chapter 13 will take place after chapter 8 ignoring the dagger.

Also i'm lifting the "Hiatus" from the title, i'm going to try to upload more.

Thanks Joseph94 for always being there and being so patient with these updates.


	15. Sleepy Bear

**Chapter 13 - sleepy bear**

It has been 5 months after the festival incident, Rengar and Volibear made up and are moving on from the misunderstanding, They don't hide their love, but Rengar would rather not be over-affectionate in front of their friends as eh was still easily embarrassed. Things where going smoothly as usual, until it started snowing. The cold season came in full force, Rengar himself wasn't at all affected by the cold, he was okay with it, but he noticed something strange about Volibear, he was acting strange, He was eating more and drinking a lot more, like a lot more. In just a few weeks he went from his usual 6 pack to a musclegut, Rengar didn't mind this however, while he'd rather die than admit it, he thought the bear was cute with a gut. If Volibear ever found out about Rengar's new attraction he's exploit it to hell and back.

Rengar decided to finally ask his "bearfriend" what was going on. He didn't have to look for long, as he walked into Volibear he saw what he expected, the bear was stuffing his face. Rengar could make out two giant cooked mackerels, A porkchop with a side of vegetables , and a giant mug of what Rengar assumed to be beer. He was wolfing it all down so fast, rengar was scared he wasn't chewing and would choke.

Volibear finally noticed rengar was there and greeted with a bear hug, If Rengar was an ordinary human, his spine would probably be crushed, but Rengar was well used to this kind of pressure.

'So rengo, what brings you today, wanted to spend time with your teddy bear?" he teased to no affect. "No, I came to ask what's going on with you." Rengar asked getting to the point. Volibear stopped his eating and looked at Rengar with a confused look. "Umm...What do you mean?" he asked confused. Rengar was a little agitated at the question, "You know what i'm talking about, all of this!" rengar said motioning to the food the bear was eating. "OH that, well I need to eat if i'm gonna hibernate. Voli explained "What!" Rengar asked shocked. This caught Volibear off guard, "Yeah, I may be a demigod, but i'm still a bear." he said chewing the steak. Rengar was trying to wrap his head around all of this, he couldn't imagine sleeping for months straight.

"Are you actually gonna be asleep for months without waking?" Rengar asked shocked that Volibear never mentioned it. "Well no, I might get hungry again and wake up for a bit, but I'll go back to sleep" Volibear reassured. "Why you gonna miss me?" he said putting his arm over rengar's shoulder. "Yeah a little, I won't have anyone to talk to." Rengar admitted, "And don't say warwick and renekton, there are things that I can only tell you." Rengar said ruling out his other friends. "Well we'll have all the time to talk after I wake up, we'll be have all the time to talk while we're having furious, unending sex." Volibear said bringing rengar closer. Rengar's face lit up as the bear said this, he grabbed the mackerel Volibear was gonna eat and slapped him with it causing the bear to rub his cheek.

"Ow what the hell. It's gonna happen, that's when I go into heat." Volibear said rubbing his cheek. Rengar wasn't ready for that news. "Are you serious?" He asked needing closure, "Or during the hibernation, there where times I woke up with a very painful erection, and sometimes I do something weird." Volibear said. "Do...do what?" Rengar asked fearing to find out. "Well… I was having a very...um...good dream, and I guess I was really needy, because I woke up in the middle of it to see myself in my closet, pants down, furiously humping a manican i had. I was so scared the first time. From that day forward I barricaded my door to make sure I wouldn't do it to a person. It happened a few times after that, eventually the angry bear rape got to much for the poor manican because it broke in half the fourth time." Volibear explained. " When Ornn saw me throwing it away he asked what happened, I told him i was using it as a punching bad… which, I wasn't wrong."

Rengar had heard about enough for today. WIthout a word he got up and walked out. He could hear Volibear assuring him that it won't be so bad, but Rengar didn't respond.

"..." He was speechless

**End Of Chapter 13**


	16. Before He sleeps

**This is a bit of a mini chapter, it's just a food for thought thing but it is in fact canon to the story.**

Rengar was sitting on the bed in Volibears room, watching the T.V while trying not to look at the bear stuffing his face next to him. Rengar wasn't too distured, he was used to seeing people eat a lot, he himself has been guilty of being incredibly hungry, but this was watching from the other end. Rengar was deep in thought but then he realized volibear slowing down, and then he heard his name.

"Rengar!" Volibear said, getting the lions attention. Rengar was dragged out of his thoughts and looked at the bear who momentarily stopped eating. "Sorry what did you say?" Rengar asked Volibear looked Rengar in his eye(s) and asked "Do you ever think about being a father?". Rengar was caught completely off guard. "Wha..WHAT!" Rengar asked not knowing how to answer.

"Have you ever thought about being a father, and no Gnar doesn't count." volibear specified. Rengar needed a second to think, the thought never crossed him. Would he want to be a father, and on top of that would he want one with volibear. He honestly couldn't see the two raising a child, while having that child come out normal in the head.

"Umm haven't really thought about it, I'm honestly not sure if i'm ready for such a responsibility , I'm probably not ready, besides, I don't want to burden a kid by adopting them to...US." Rengar said. Volibear looked for a second to think, then replied "Oh no rengar, i didn't mean adopt a kid, I meant have one birthed. If we have a kid, I want it to be related to one of us." volibear said.

"OH…well who would be the surrogate mother?" rengar aksed. Volibear didn't know. He didn't think that far ahead, Whoever it was, they needed to be perfect "I don't know…*Yawn* but whoever she'd be, she has to be strong, and healthy" Volibear said as the drowsiness kicked in. Rengar noticed and decided to leave the bear to sleep peacefully but was stopped. "No, don't go *Yawn* I need a cuddle buddy." Volibear said trying to keep his eyes open. "No thanks, I kinda wanna go get drunk." Rengar denied. But Volibear was persistent. "Oh but when you fall asleep and squeeze and strangle me like a body pillow it's ok? I know you're a cuddler rengar. Now get back here and cuddle me.

"God you're annoying" Rengar said getting into the bed

**End of chapter**


	17. Yet again, another special chapter

**Ok I haven't really decided whether this is canon or not, It fits in with the story but I haven't actually planned it this to be in the story so far, Really this is just a cute idea I had.**

Rengar sat on recliner taking a sp from his drink, finally relaxing for the day. He was currently alone in his giant roo,/dorm. Nothing was really going on that day but he didn't mind, despite his hunter personality and past, he actually liked slower quieter moments in life. His adopted father taught him that valuable lesson. As he put down his drink he noticed how loose his ring was. It was his wedding ring, been married to Volibear for two and a half years, it didn't feel that long to the pridestalker though. He remembered the moment clear as day. He told was hanging with volibear like any normal day, and then when he called the bear for his attention, when he turned around, Rengar was already on the ground with the engagement ring in hand. He had never seen such shock on the bears face, from that day onward till the wedding Volibear became the clinggiest person rengar had ever met, but he didn't mind, not a bit, He was all rengar could think about. The two even started to share a room to be closer.

Tightening his ring, rengar looked out the window next to his chair to see the same bear he loved, he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, but he was helping haul heavy boxes, accompanied by Alistar, and Renekton. They had been living normal happy lives in the institute after they got married. Up until a few months ago, something happened. Something neither of them could have expected. Singed and Heimerdinger had been collecting DNA of various champs around the institute without their knowledge or consent, what they where doing and what they had planned was a mystery up until 6 months ago. When they called Rengar and Volibear to show them. The two couldn't have prepared for the bomb shell that was dropped on them. They had made a genetic clone of them. Since they only developed if for a few months its was that if a infant. The two where completely shocked it was like they actually had a child together. The two where obviously angry for them doing this without there consent especially rengar, Volibear had to hold rengar back and tell him to calm down. But everything changed when they saw the clone. His physique looked that of a bear but his tail, ears and nose belonged to rengar. Rengar fell in love the moment he saw the baby, all he could feel was pure happiness when holding him for the first time. Volibear couldn't hold back his tears, he was possible more happy than rengar was. They both took turns holding him as he slept but the moment he let out a little yawn Volibear fainted.

After he came tol, they showed their new child to their friends, this got the expected reaction of shock and confusion. You'd think it would be the lady champs that would fight the most to hold the cub, but surprisingly more of their male friends wanted it more. Then it dawned upon them, the cub needed a name. Now there where some obvious suggestions, like voligar and rengear but that would be to "cliche" of a choice same goes for jr. In the end they settled on Pegasus

Rengar loved reminiscing back, that was possibly the happiest day of his life, He looked across the room to see his son waddle up to him holding something in his hand. Rengar had to do a double take t realize, It was a snake. That was another thing about him, he was strong, scarily strong. He like to play outside and explore, and would have small cuts and bruises around him, but he wouldn't cry, he would just keep playing. He wasn't easily frightened either. Things like snakes, spiders, etc would not phase him. This is the first snake he's brought rengar, but it wasn't the first he's caught. He brought one to volibear a week earlier. Funny thing is. Rengar isn't too worried about his son too much. He knows te little guy can handle himself. Nidalee however voiced her concern with this once. She saw how bruised he was from playing outside and how oblivious his fathers where. She brought him to them and spent a god hour scolding them on how they should be taking better care of him. Rengar argued that he's fine and pointed out that he's just having fun. Just as he was explaining he pointed to pegasus showing that he wanted to go back outside and keep playing. That;s just the type of child he was, hew would faceplant on the ground, get back up and keep going. Rengar took him to the jungle where he grew up one day, when they came back the boy was wiped out. Rengar held him in his arms as the child slept soundly.

Pegasus held up the snake to his father in a giving gesture, he was holding it by its neck, its mouth wide open, fangs showing, If he didn't kill it befoe picking it up, it was definitely dead from strangulation, Rengar was strangely proud of his son, He took the snake to set it aside, He knew his son was tough, but he still worried if the snake bit him. As e checked his son for a bite mark Volibear walked in.

"Did he bring another snake?" he asked as he sat on the couch next to the recliner. "Yup, you gotta wonder where he's getting them, If nidalee found out she'd freak." Rengar said putting the child down. Pegasus walked over to where volibear was sitting and reached up to him. "Daddy" he said as that was one of the few words he was good at. Volibear happily picked him up and put him in his arms. The boy was really affectionate and a bit clingy. Rengar mentioned it being just like Volibear, to which he agreed. He was the perfect combination of them both.

**END of chapter**


	18. Special Chapter : Teething

"Rah!" Pegasus shouted throwing his little doll across the carpet. Rengar was on the couch behind him, watching him play. It was super early so Volibear was still snoring in bed(also naked, not really important but he sleeps naked sometimes). Rengar was fast asleep but he heard pegasus calling him. He woke up to see pegasus standing in his crib awake, when he saw Rengar finally awake, he asked can he get out and play, or at least he tried to speak, as his vocabulary was limited at his age.

The little cub did his usual, went form one toy to the next, playing around making weird noises. It was all fine….Until Rengar noticed he was chewing his toys now. He was gnawing into them, trying his hardest biting down on each toy. Rengar was quick to stop him before he hurt himself. Then he used his finger, to look into pegasus mouth, as expected he saw sharp little teeth and fangs grown out his gums. While Rengar was looking Pegasus tried to bite down on his finger, but rengar pulled away before he could.

"Volibear...Volibear wake up" Rengar said nudging his mate to wake up. It was somewhat of challenge to get him to wake up, especially after drinking but Rengar was in a rush. "Ugh!" Rengar let out annoyed at the bear's laziness. He then decided to pinch the bears nose to stop him from breathing. It only took a second for him to shoot awake gasping for air. "**Gah!**...**WHAT THE HELL RENGAR!**" Volibear shouted not appreciating almost being suffocated. "I need you to watch pegasus for a few minutes, I need to got to the shop, his teeth are coming in and need to buy him a teething ring" Rengar explained showing his son's new teeth. "I'll be back a soon as possible, but in the meantime, put some clothes on." Rengar grumbled walking out.

"I'll put pants on, but that's it." Volibear confirmed for rengar who was already out the door. He then picked up pegasus and held him close to his face. "Looks who's growing up, who's gonna b a big strong ursine like his daddy?" Volibear said tickling his child's belly, causing a sweet laugh to come form him.

"You're such a sweet little guy aren't you?" Volibear asked in a playful tone.

**Literally 10 minutes later**

"Yo Voli i'm back, and I got the ri…" Rengar stopped to see his mate with his son latched onto his arm gnawing at it. Volibear had small bite marks on his shoulders and paws. He had a look in his face, he would describe his feelings as relief, pain, andstrange pride. He was happy his son was this strong, but was not happy to be his temporary punching bad/chew toy. But to his relief Rengar did find a teething ring for the boy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It wasn't enough'**

**He broke it that same day.**


	19. Tend to the Bear

Volibear entered his room stretching and insanely drowsy as it was high time for him to sleep, as bears do. He preped himself for his long sleep, He undressed, undid his braids (**yes it's rework voli, imagine him without the ice spikes tho**) And hopped into his massive bed, falling into a deep sleep instantly. Dreaming of various things, memories, desires, etc.

**1 month of sleep**

Voli's neatly made bed was not a complete mess, the sheets where wrinkled, and some parts of his body where sticking out, but the bear was still unconscious.

**3 months of sleep**

The mentioned sleepwalking has started, but he isn't horny sleepwalking, he's hungry sleepwalking. While unconscious he followed his nose to a spot in his closet filled with food. Volibear always kept a stash. In his dreams he was just walking through an empty town and found food in a shop.

**5 months of sleep**

He was back in his bed on the outside, but on the inside he was thinking of rengar.

"I wonder what rengar is gonna think if I wear his armor. He'd probably get angry." He looked at himself in the outfit. It was weird, I wonder if we had a son, who's armor he's like to wear, his or mine. Doesn't matter. The day we have a child is the day rengar admits his trophies weighs him down. It just won't happen"

**6 months of Sleep.**

Nothing is really happening other than it's raining and thundering out. Rengar stood in the dimly lit room watching the bear sleep. He came in to check on him as he did this every once in a while. While rengar had a lot more space and free time due to volibear's clinginess being put on hold. But rengar was starting to miss the clinginess, but he'd never admit it. As He walked into the room he immediately noticed something. The smell. It was all too familiar to rengar. It was voli's musk, and upon further inspection volibear did have a massive erection, It was pushing his underwear to its limits, Rengar blushed and looked away at the sight. He turned to leave but then stopped and thought, his morning wood is usually hurt when untended to. And volibear was his boyfriend. He might as well. Rengar locked the door and made his way to the sleeping bear. Moved the Underwear out of the way to make this easier. Rengar immediately started kissing the needy member, trying to gauge a reaction. The reaction he got was it immediatly throbbing at the attention. "Must be sensitive" Rengar thought. He stopped beating around the bush and started licking and sucking. He loved the taste and the musk, they where so strong, He didn't want it to end. Volibear's moans where driving him forward. His own erection started to ache for attention, but he ignored it for now. Still sucking, and even deepthroating the angry bear meat, rengar tried to savor ever part of it. Hoping the bliss wouldn't end, but unfortunately for him, the end was near. Volibear's moans soon turned to slight gasp and growls, he was thrusting upwards at uneven pace and rhythm and rengar loved it. "Haa! Haa!" Volibear started growling in his slumber as he neared his climax. Rengar pushed his head down taking it all in saving the flavor. "GAAAH!" Volibear shouted Exploding in the lions mouth. Rengar was ready for this, swallowing every bit of the bear see given. The bear meat throbbed and squirted repeatedly in the warm wet mouth of the lion. Volibear let out a few gasp as his climax started to dim. Unknown to rengar for a brief second volibear awakened. It was the intense beginning feeling of the orgasm, but he almost immediately fell back into slumber before he could make sense of what was going on.

His cock still in rengar's mouth jumped a few more times before it finally started to soften. Rengar let it out with a gasp, licking his lips to savor the taste. He was sad it had to end but was happy to help the bear in need. He looked down to see he was still hard as ever, He contiplated fucking volibear in his sleep, the bear somehow managed to sleep through the blowjob, even though rengar wasn't really trying to keep it secret for voli. But in the end he decided to let the bear sleep peacefully. A smile appeared on his face when the bear started to snore, He wasn't even snoring before rengar came in. This was a clear sign of the bears peace. He was so cute. Rengar walked over to the snoring bear and hugged his sleeping body. He was a cuddler and he wanted to feel the bears warmth. It felt amazing, but it couldn't last, as the bear wrapped his arms around rengar, to cuddle back rengar pulled away. He thought he had done enough to the bear in his sleep. This could wait till volibear woke up, that's when he said his heat started. As rengar walked away to leave the room he looked behind at the bear one last time.

"Dumb Bear". He said and finally left

**1 week passes.**

Rengar returns to the bear to see if anything's changed. To his surprise volibear was awake. Well kinda. He was conscious but he was waning. He was trying to masturbate but was obviously too tired. "R..Reng" Volibear tried to say, waining in and out of consciousness. Rengar closed and locked the door. "Whelp you're lucky i'm here." He said moving over to the bed undressing himself. He got on top of volibear and wasted not time riding the bear. "GAAA!" Volibear moaned as rengar suddenly jammed volibear's erection inside of him. The bed squeaked and creaked with the rapid motion. Rengar showed no mercy he missed the bear and was ready to show it. Volibear tried to thrust upwards in motion but was too tired to keep up. He didn't last long. In minutes he spiked his hips upwards shooting a ropes of bear seed into rengar as he rode his member. Rengar was far behind as he shot his seed over volibear's chest, trying his hardest to suppress a roar.

When volibear's erection softened rengar got off of him, licking his seed off of the bears chest. Volibear fell back to sleep in the exhaustion. Rengar was a little saddened by this, but he could wait little longer to spend time with him. He walked out of the room to go take a much needed shower.

**End Of Chapter.**


	20. Special Chapter : Future

**Special Chapter: Future**

Volibear and Rengar just sat on the couch, as little pegasus threw and ripped up all the stuffed toy they had bought for him. They both had faces of slight shock, with a bit of concern. Him destroying his toys was normal, they had gotten used to it. It the fact that some of the where sewn with very strong and durable materials. And the infant was ripping them apart with broke the silence between them by asking the question that was on both of their minds.

"If he is this strong as a baby, how strong will he be when he's older." Rengar finally voiced. Volibear turned his head to look at rengar with a slightly horrified face as he thought of the child grown up. Volibear opened his mouth to answer but couldn't voice an answer. He was at a loss of words. Rengar noticed his silence and tried to reassure him, "i'm sure he's gonna be alright, I mean, he'll probably be a force to be reckoned with, but I don't think he'll turn out to be a monster." Rengar reassured. This helped VOlibears mood slightly, but there was still a bit of fear in him. If he turns out anywhere near as powerful as voli thought, he would need to be raised to have control. Rengar then leaned down to pick up the cub and play with him, to stop him from ruining all of his toys further. Volibear loved to see the happiness the child possessed, this made him forget about his worries for a second. 'Yeah, maybe he'll be alright.' Volibear thought to himself. He took pegasus from rengar into his arms and playfully asked "Who's gonna be a strong warrior when they grow up, you are. Yes you are."

**120 years later**

There he was, standing a top a cliff watching another city burn to the ground, His paws where nearly black as they where drenched in blood. His jaw no different, dripping blood on the ground. His eyes, dead, he felt nothing. Not anymore. The 10 foot hybrid turned to walk away, making his way to the next city, He was already finished destroying Ionia, destroying everything, and everyone in it, leaving it a wasteland. Making sure no organism survived. He was making his way to to piltover and zaun, He wasn't going to stop until he was the only one left. He wouldn't let any creature give him that pain again, the grief he experienced was too much. If there was no one else, then he wouldn't lose anyone else, He was cutting all the ties.

"Are you proud father? I'm strong now, I'm strong like you wanted."


	21. Special Chapter : Future Part 2

**Special Chapter: Future Part 2**

"ATTACK!" shouted a demacian soldier, as quickly as he commanded it, the army of demacians charged towards the beast that was pegasus. They where all heavily armored and carrying swords, shields and some where carrying spears.

As the men charged the massive hybrid, he looked at the crowd completely unfazed by their numbers. He faced the sky as he took a massive breathe, only to split the heavens with a gruesome roar. It sent the army flying, some hitting the ground with enough force to be fatal, even with their sturdy armor.

But it wasn't enough to stop them, some soldiers got back up just to charge again. They didn't get very far. Pegasus raised his massive paw bending it over his shoulder. And with a swift motion, he swiped the air letting off a massive shockwave of lighting. It vaporized the army in a second, leaving only their weapons some bones and a river of blood.

Pegasus looked at is paw, thinking of his power. "Would they have been able to stop me, if they where still around. Auntie, Uncle, Fathers?" He only pondered for a second before he let it go, to continue onto demacia. "It doesn't matter, their gone, their teachings, their lessons there all gone. And all that's left in my heart is emptiness." Even the ones who helped raise him where gone. Alistar, Renekton, Nidalee. The League is gone. And all that remains is a hallow memory.

He thought to himself dredging onward.

"If I can't have my family… if their time was taken away from them...** then why should everyone else get to live.**"


	22. For the next chapters

**I know i've been uploading a lot of special chapters and want to make up for it, I just really want those spur of the moment ideas to come to life, but at least the next 4 chapters will be on the main timeline. So you will see what happens after volibear wakes up in the next chapter.**


	23. Pain

After months of sleep volibear opens his electric eyes to a new day. He opened his mouth and stretched his arms and let out a grizzly yawn. He needed a second to retrieve his thoughts. He was always dazed and confused for a few seconds after a big sleep. After a few seconds of recuperating, he realized he needed a few things, a shower, food, rengar. He smelled pretty bad, He was starving like an animal, and despite being asleep, he still missed being near the pridestalker.

Ok first thing's first i need a long hot shower, i smell like death. He made his way to his bathroom and prepared to clean himself, with all that fur it would take some time.

**With Rengar**

Rengar sat in the bar trying to drink to calm himself. "Dammit I hate that fucking bug si much it fucking hurts." He exclaimed to himself trying not to rage. Earlier he had a match with Kha'zix on the enemy team, and with rengar being rengar he hunted that bug senseless. It was going fine until kha'zix got in a cheap shot on rengar, it was a small stab, and rengar shrugged it off and killed the bug one last time before the game ended, but ever since he's been in a horrible mood. He thought getting a drink would make him feel better. It didn't, in fact it made him feel worse.

"Maybe you've had enough rengo" Gragas said trying to keep rengar from drinking himself to death. Rengar barely heard him, but even then his response said a lot. "Fuck You Gragas" Rengar said before he turned and left.

He was walking back to the apartment he called home, trying to avoid all interaction, He was livid, and he didn't know why. He just wanted to be alone. He came across an old tree that was growing on the side walk. The sight of it enraged him beyond reason. His blue eye turned a deep purple with a hint of red as he let out a growl and ripped the tree to shreds.

After he was done, and the tree was a pile of toothpicks, Rengar looked at his claws, panting and growling. His eye turned back to its blue color and his rage dissipated slightly, but not completely.

He needed to keep calm, but knew that would be impossible if he ran into someone. He was trying to think, but then his chest started to hurt, and then a horrible cough came out of his chest. It only made his chest hurt even more. Everytime he coughed his chest hurt, everytime his chest hurt he coughed. It was an endless cycle. But then he finally made it back to the building where his room was...but there was bad news, the lobby area was full of other champs, some of which friends, and he knew at least one would try to talk to him. Or at least see his condition and ask is he ok.

Rengar opened the door, and made a b-line for the stairs leading upstairs, It was all fine...until volibear made his way down the stairs. "FUCK MY LIFE!" rengar screamed internally, he knew this wouldn't end well. And like clockwork volibear immediately noticed rengar and gave him abear hug. Rengar was used to the hugs, but this time, he wansn't happy. He tried to find happiness in the moment, he tried to remind himself that volibear was a happy site. But those thoughts where flushed out. He felt his blood boiling, his chest burned, his eyes, changed once again. All he could see was the color red at this point. And soon enough, that's what he felt on his claws.

"AAHG!" Volibear screamed falling back, His shirt was ripped and a small stream of blood was rushing down his stomach. He gripped the scars trying conceal the pain. He peered up to see rengar, claws bloody, eye red, growling. Before volibear or anyone could say anything, rengar let out a gruesomely loud roar, only to start coughing extremely hard, eventually coughing up a bit of blood. Everyone saw this and didn't know what to make of it.

"Rengar are you okay?" Twitch one of his teammates asked his as he started coughing even harder. It got so bad that he was brought to his knees. He tried to voice his pain but his chest hurt so bad it felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to get up and walk but stumbled as he realized. He couldn't feel his left arm, It was completely limp. "I..I c..can...t" He failed with his words as he fell forward. His chest felt like it was gonna explode, it burned and he couldn't breathe. All the oxygen was being pushed out in bloody coughs. And to top it all off, his vision was fading. He felt the light in his eyes darken the rapid heartbeat in his ear slow. The other champs started piling around him, some asking is he okay. Their voiced faded with his vision. Only one thought was left in his mind as he faded.

"Pain"

**End Of Chapter**

**Author Note: **poor rengar, my big knife kitty


	24. Emotions

It was dark.

It was extremely dark

It was cold.

Rengar woke up to pitch blackness, he felt he was on an odd surface, He stood up to the best of his ability, but there was still nothing but cold blackness. But then, twinkles of light appeared in the sky, He looked up to see the lights, they where small, but there was enough to illuminate the sky and hi surroundings, they looked like stars. He looked down at his feet to see...water, he was standing on it. He fumbled back thinking he was gonna sink into it, but no, he stood atop it like it was land. He looked around to see if there was anything else. There was something in the distance, it was faint, but it looked to be, a door.

Without hesitation rengar started running towards the door, but it felt weird, he felt no resistance, no strain on his body, he wasn't losing breathe or energy. When he made it to the door he looked at it to inspect it. It was wooden with golden handles ion the shape of wings. He looked around it, the other side just seemed to be wood, with no special features. He took the handle in his hand and pushed, and to hi surprise it shone like a light. This light grew bigger and bigger, engulfing him. He covered his eyes with his arms to shield his eyes. When he put his arms down he found himself somewhere completely different. Somewhere familiar.

It was the institute of war. Or at least the town area of it. Then it all hit him at once, what had happened prior to him arriving at this place. He was angry, he wanted to be alone, his chest had hurt, he was coughing blood. The pain and anger he felt at the time was completely gone. "What happened to me?" Rengar thought "Did I...die?" He asked himself He heard is own voice in his ears but didn't actually move his mouth, but before he could question it another memory hit him.

Volibear. He had attacked volibear, who was happy to see him.

Rengar felt his heart ache at the pain, he then felt as if the whole area had gone dim. When he looked up, all the buildings lights had turned off. The town was dim, and deathly silent. When rengar started t think about what volibear might be thinking, might be feeling, he started to cry. He hadn't loved in a very long time. The last time he experienced it, his heart was broken. His father had disappeared and never returned. Rengar was heart broken. He didn't want to experience that pain again, so he put up walls around his feelings. He bottled up his true emotions for years. And when he finally starts to break down those walls, the one person he starts to open up to. He attacks him.

While he was drowning in his own sorrow it started to rain. But He didn't care, all he cared about was volibear. He hurt his lover, and possibly died before he could make it right. "No...NO" Rengar refused. "I will get back to him, and I will make this right." He declared. "No more hiding, No more walls." He said. As he got up and started to walk around, to find a way home, he noticed the buildings where moving, They moved out of his way whenever he walked near one. He didn't really care however, he just wanted to get back to volibear.

He walked for an unknown amount of time before he saw another door, it looked they same as the last one, when he made it to the door he grabbed handle ready to push it open, but before he did it, he felt something something familiar. The door, it was emitting these feelings, feelings he's had before. He pushed the door open and walked through. As soon as he was through it the door closed behind him and disappeared. He looked around, there was nothing but the platform he was standing on, it was a giant circle, it was an assortment of shades of red and grey.

There looked to be nothing there until he turned around.

It was a broken cage, the door was open on it.

Rengar was extremely confused until he heard growling. He immediately turned to see what was causing it. The creature was beast like, with dark fur. It wore...armor, and a hood.

.

.

.

That was..him

It was him in his night hunter outfit. But he looked darker, his fur was greyish black instead of white, he was slouched over, and his eye. It was blood red.

Before he could question it. The dark creature rushed towards him grabbing him by his neck and slamming him to the ground. The dark version of rengar growled and breathed heavily into rengar's face. "What are you?" Rengar finally asked.

The dark rengar got angrier form the question and lifted and threw rengar across the platform.

"**I'm the one who's going to make you suffer!**" He growled, his voice was deep,bone chilling, monstrous."**you've kept me locked up for too fucking long! And now you're gonna pay"** He then charged towards Rengar to attack. Rengar got up ready to defend himself but found himself engulfed in light.

He opened his eyes to see he was somewhere completely different. It was a long hallway. He looked down it to see a giant door. And through out the hallway where these pictures. As he made his way to the door he looked side to side at the pictures that decorated the wall. He realized they where more like murals than pictures duer to their quality and size. They where of his memories.

Each one of an important event in his life, There was one of him fighting kha'zix for the first time, There was one of him meeting Gnar, and enraging the young yordle. There was even one of the night he and volibear where drinking together. As he walked down he noticed one that was weird. It wasn't complete, random parts of it where missing. He walked closer to it inspect it further.

But when he got close enough he felt a surge in his head. His mind was overloaded with images and voices.

"Wha...Should...Nam...him?"

There was something in his arms

"Did...Bri...Another...ake"

He brought another

"How...Strong...Older?"

There was worry

"**Are you proud father? I'm strong now I'm strong like you wanted**"

There was...Blood

"GAAH" Rengar fell back as the surges of voices and images stopped. He fell back and needed to catch his breathe. For the first time. He actually felt like he was alive. He was scared, confused. And a little bit in pain...pain...his chest. The chest pain. It was back. But nowhere near as bad as before. He also heard...voices. He looked at the door where the voices where coming from. He got up and ran towards it. Ignoring the prior experience.

As he got closer and closer everything felt more and more real. As if he was waking up. When he made it to the door, he pulled the handle as hard as he could. Opening the large door revealing a massive ray of light. The voices he heard where clearer now. His feelings where coming back. This was the way back.

Before he could step into the light he felt something. A presence.

He turned around to see the dark version of himself behind him. He was just standing there staring. The hate in his eye was apparent. But he made no motions. He just stared. Rengar was about to ask what he wanted but then realized. The exit was right there. Rengar wasted no time, he walked into the light, only looking back to see the door closing, with the dark version of him just standing there.

**End Of Chapter.**

**Author Note: **Sleep? What's that? Jk. anyways i let my inner kingdom hearts fan bleed into some of the imagery in this chapter. Tell me what you thought of it. I love feedback.


	25. All My Fault!

"Don't tell me to calm down! What The fuck happened to him!"

"Volibear please, if you move too much your wounds will open again"

"HE WENT FUCKING CRAZY! HE ATTACKED ME! AND THEN HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!"

Rengar heard the voices get louder as he returned to consciousness. The light in the room was hurting his vision. He tried to open his eyes to look further but his eyes needed to adjust. He felt slightly warm, but a cool breeze brushed his face. He felt his arm was pierced by something, he inched his eyes open to see it. The vein in his arm was connected to an IV drip. How long had he been there. Rengar was physically exhausted. He was calmer than he was, but his chest was slightly numb. He opened his eye half way to look around, he was in an emergency room. His bed was surrounded by curtains that where closed. He assumed the voices where coming from the other side.

"Volibear you need to lie back. You lost a lot of blood, You need to rest, you only woke u a few hours ago.

That comment made rengar's heart ache a bit. He knew he was the cause of volibear's injury.

"I don't care! I finally wake up from sleeping form months, and when I finally have a chance to spend time with the one I missed the most, we both get put out of commission for 6 more fucking weeks!" Volibear screamed from the other side of the curtain.

"6 WEEKS!" rengar thought, he had been out for 6 weeks, and apparently volibear was out for just as long, because of him. "Dammit why do I Hurt him so much!" renegar thought to himself. "**Yeah, you really keep fucking up his life!**" Rengar thought. But the voice was different. If didn't sound like his but it felt like his. "**All you do is ruin the lives of people you get close too! You're the reason father left!**" He scolded himself. Rengar was starting to tear up. He felt it was true. He only opened up to two people. And each time it ended badly.

"What was wrong with him, his eyes, they where different. Some of the most savage i've ever seen, and I know savage." Volibear exclaimed. "And his roar, i've heard it a thousand times, and it never sounded so...so" He stopped mid sentence. He couldn't find the words to describe what happened.

Rengar was loosing his mind listening. He had hurt volibear more than he deserved. That combined his voice in his head chastising himself. He was at his limit. He felt the tears start to drop from his eyes, He covered his face with his left arm, trying his best to keep quite. He didn't want them to know he was listening.

"Volibear we don't know what caused rengar to freak out like that... We can tell you why he started coughing up blood, and had a heart attack."

"What caused this? What happened to him" Volibear pleaded.

"After testing and inspecting we found...a virus. He seemed to have infected with it."

"**HOW! WHO DID THIS TO HIM!**" Volibear growling. Rengar had never heard volibear in such an angry way.

"We don't know WHO did it, but we might know WHAT" they emphasised the "who" and "what" of the explanation. "The virus is most common in voidlings so it's possible he was attacked by a voidling. "The virus itself can kill anyone not treated in time. It causes the infected to experience side affects such as, massive burst of testosterone, Migraines, chest pain, adrenaline spikes, and all of this causes the infected to eventually have uncontrollable emotional outburst. Eventually leading to a heart attack." The institute medic explained.

"...that bug...that damn bug did this...**I'm gonna kill him**...**I'm gonna rip his fucking skull out!**" Volibear started to roar. Rengar could see through the curtain that he was starting to spark. The doctors and nurses tried to calm volibear down but he was thrashing about to much. It took until they managed to get a mask on him, and have him breathe anesthesia, making him fall under fast.

From that point on rengar was sad, confused, and angry. Sad that volibear was in this mess because of him. Confused as to why the bear wasn't upset with him, and angry at that damn bug. He had gone too far this time. It was because of him he had had that outburst, because of him, he hurt volibear, because of him…

Rengar's heart rate was picking up at an alarming rate. The monitor that read his heart rate was starting to beep every second. His breathing picked up, his Vision blurred.

But then the doctor came in and saw him. They immediately gave him anesthetic to calm him down and stop him from having another heart attack.

His vision faded and he drifted off to sleep once more.

**End Of Chapter**


	26. Alternate Scenario

**I know i said no more "special" chapters for a while but i don't count this as one, this is more of a deleted scene, or alternate scenario. This was the original idea but I decided against it.**

"Don't tell me to calm down! What The fuck happened to him!"

"Volibear please, if you move too much your wounds will open again"

"HE WENT FUCKING CRAZY! HE ATTACKED ME! AND THEN HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!"

Rengar heard the voices get louder as he returned to consciousness. The light in the room was hurting his vision. He tried to open his eyes to look further but his eyes needed to adjust. He felt slightly warm, but a cool breeze brushed his face. He felt his arm was pierced by something, he inched his eyes open to see it. The vein in his arm was connected to an IV drip. How long had he been there. Rengar was physically exhausted. He was calmer than he was, but his chest was slightly numb. He opened his eye half way to look around, he was in an emergency room. His bed was surrounded by curtains that where closed. He assumed the voices where coming from the other side.

"Volibear you need to lie back. You lost a lot of blood, You need to rest, you only woke u a few hours ago.

That comment made rengar's heart ache a bit. He knew he was the cause of volibear's injury.

"I don't care! I finally wake up from sleeping form months, and when I finally have a chance to spend time with the one I missed the most, we both get put out of commission for 6 more fucking weeks!" Volibear screamed from the other side of the curtain.

"6 WEEKS!" rengar thought, he had been out for 6 weeks, and apparently volibear was out for just as long, because of him. "Dammit why do I Hurt him so much!" renegar thought to himself. "**Yeah, you really keep fucking up his life!**" Rengar thought. But the voice was different. If didn't sound like his but it felt like his. "**All you do is ruin the lives of people you get close too! You're the reason father left!**" He scolded himself. Rengar was starting to tear up. He felt it was true. He only opened up to two people. And each time it ended badly.

"What was wrong with him, his eyes, they where different. Some of the most savage i've ever seen, and I know savage." Volibear exclaimed. "And his roar, i've heard it a thousand times, and it never sounded so...so" He stopped mid sentence. He couldn't find the words to describe what happened.

Rengar was loosing his mind listening. He had hurt volibear more than he deserved. That combined his voice in his head chastising himself.

"**Yes, feel the pain. YOU caused all fo this, This is all YOUR fault. Father left because he didn't want to be around you. And now volibear is going to leave you too!**"

It was getting louder and louder

"**You where a horrible son and now you're a horrible lover!"**

He was at his** limit.**

His heart rate was speeding up, His blood started to boil. His emotions where all over the place. He couldn't breathe. His vision was fading. And as far as he knows, he's dead again.

. His eye lid shot open, revealing his once blue eye turned a deep blood red. He started growling, His breathes where heavy and hot.

The doctor opened the curtain to see rengar was out of his bed and snarling at him, his eyes had a look of pure murder in them. Volibear looked at rengar, looked into his eyes trying to find a trace of the one he cared for.

Before the doctor could make a move Rengar pounced. And from that point forward. It was a massacre.

Rengar's heartbeat suddenly returned, His lungs started taking in a massive amount of air. His mind jolted back into consciousness. He bolted upwards, in a state of shock, fear and confusion. He immediately started stumbling around to regain composure. His body was strained, he was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

When he got his mind straight he realized. He was covered in blood and flesh. He looked around the room. Massacred corpses all around. He immediately looked at the bed volibear laid in. He was covered in blood. Rengar tried to run over to him, but his body gave out and he fell to the ground. Losing consciousness once again.

**End of Chapter**

**Like is said this was the original plan for chapter 22, but i decided against it because it was too soon. Rengar just woke up, I want to give him some time to rest before I ruin his life. HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA jk. **


	27. I need help

For the past few days rengar sat in his hospital bed, He fell in and out of consciousness, due to all the drugs he was given to numb any pain. He felt like he was losing his sanity, He kept arguing with himself, the voice kept telling him he was a horrible person, a horrible son, and a horrible mate.

There where short moment where he could talk to volibear, voli actually was let out die to his wounds healing, but he came back, to see rengar from time to time. They hadn't truly been able to hang out after the "heart attack" incident. And voli wanted to spend time with him as soon as possible.

He would try to talk to rengar like they used to, but something changed, something is clearly wrong with rengar. He's easily irritable, He extremely emotional, and very self loathing. Volibear tried to ask what was wrong, but rengar kept insisting he's fine.

When it came time for rengar to leave the hospital. He wasn't ready, mentally that is. He wasn't ready to be out in the world again. His mind was all over the place. He felt like he was gonna rip his own heart out at any moment. He knew what was coming, his worrying friends, all the questions, and volibears affection. "**Damn bear, can't he see when he isn't wanted**" Rengar thought. "No, No" He refused. He refused to believe he would think that. But now, when he looked at volibear he got agitated, and slightly angry. He pushed those feelings back, repressed them. But eventually they would just shoot out.

It took time for jhim to finally get to his room without losing his mind, but when he did, he got into his bed and looked at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"What's happening to me? Why am I so damn angry all the time?" He asked himself. "The treatment he got at the hospital should have gotten rid of the virus that bug gave me. And I don't feel any physical pain anymore. Should I get a therapist?" he pondered, dozing off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Therapist? HA! Like any whackjob would take the time to listen to your pussy problems.**" came a voice, Rengar shot up to see he was back in the strange place he was before, when he was in a coma. He looked ahead of him to see himself again. THe other him was sitting adjacent to him, with an evil grin on his face. "What are you?" Rengar asked trying to figure out the strange creature.

"**Me? I think it's obvious dumbass, I'm you, or the part of you that you've repressed, and locked away for years.**" He explained. "**All your negative feelings, all those thoughts and emotions you hide away in one. You kept me locked up forever, but now i'm going to make your life hell!**" he exclaimed, moving closer to rengar who couldn't move, the dark rengar moved closer and closer until he was face to face with the normal rengar. Then he put his hand on rengar's shoulder an disappeared. Rengar was confused, but then he felt a surge of pain, he felt like his head was gonna explode.

Rengar jolted out of his be with a loud gasp, his head was hurting like never before. He felt like his death was imminent. It was brining tears to his eyes. Then Volibear rushed into the room o see if he was okay. VOlibear was on his way to ask if rengar wanted to get dinner but heard him scream.

It took about half an hour before the immense pain headache went away. An rengar and volibear where sitting on rengar's massive bed. Voli went and got him an emergency ice pack to make the pain stop, it helped but the headache was still slightly there. Rengar looked t volibear trying to thank him, but the image of voli, bloody with scars like before kept showing up. Volibear noticed rengar's mistress and asked is he okay. To which rengar replied.

"I nee a therapist"

**End of Chapter**


	28. Never Again

"A therapist? Are you sure ? what's wrong?" Volibear asked worried theres something he doesn't know. Before rengar could answer he felt a sudden pain in the head, and a slight surge of anger. He knew the questions where annoying him. But why? He never really got annoyed talking to volibear. So why is now starting to feel this way.

"I just need to know why i'm feeling all these strong feelings. So suddenly." Rengar explained. "I'm sorry voli but when you ask questions and bear hug me, I get this massive surge of emotions. I feel happy for a second, but then it's drowned out by rage." he admitted. Volibear was taken aback at this information. Was rengar angry at him volibear thought. "Rage? Did I do something to make you angry at me? Was it because of sleeping for months, do I make you angry?" Volibear asked worried he had made a mistake he didn't realize. "No no. you didn't do anything to make me angry with you. I honestly don't know why these new feelings are showing up." Rengar reassured.

Volibear's worries disappear slightly but he was still curious as to why rengar is having these flashes of emotions. "Maybe you just need some space, I can leave you alone for a while if you want. " Volibear offered. "No it's ok. We spent enough time apart. I kinda want you by my side a lot more." Rengar admitted. Volibear felt a warmth in his chest grown. It made him immensely happy to hear rengar say that. He opened his arms gesturing for a hug as not to cause any anger in rengar. Rengar acted immediately and went in for a hug from the his mate. It felt nice, it's the best rengar has felt in weeks. He closed his eye(s) savoring the moment. He held onto volibear tightly feeling the warmth of their two bodies together.

The two decided to call it a night, they both ended up falling asleep in rengar's bed, not letting each other go.

Rengar woke up to feel volibear's arm around him, He was out cold snoring. Rengar wondered how he managed to sleep so close to him with that so loud. But he didn't mind. He just stared at the sleeping bear. "I won't hurt you again" rengar thought to himself. "Never again

**End of chapter**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter and such a short one at that. I just wanted a break from writing, since I pushed out a chapter every other day for a while. I'll try to keep a steady upload pace.**


	29. Thoughts

**Good News and Bad News guys, Bad News This story is coming to an end, But the good news is theres a sequel that will come soon, so don't worry. I think this story is reaching a point where it needs a resolution. I can't say for certain that you guys will enjoy this ending or the sequel and the plans for it, but hopefully you guys can stand by me through it. Also fun fact, this story was started nearly a full year ago, damn that was fast.**

Rengar was sitting in his recliner thinking about his life so far, He didn't how he got here, but he could say with confidence that he is content. Not truly happy, He doesn't know when he can say that. His mind instantly jumped to volibear, That bear was a mystery. When volibear first joined the league, like rengar, he was an angry, secluded, in the closet mess. Although over the years he "grew" and mellowed out. This allowed him to get so close to Rengar.

As he was thinking volibear came into the room, He asked rengar if he wanted to get a drink but rengar declined, saying he wanted to have some time to think to himself. Volibear accepted the answer but before he left, he asked rengar is he okay. To which rengar replied "I'm fine you fat bear. Go, don't worry." Volibear chuckled and left him to his thoughts.

Rengar really appreciated volibear checking in on him. He felt a warmth in his heart whenever the bear cared. It really shows his growth as a person. Rengar hasn't felt this since his father was still around. The thought of his father made rengar's thoughts move to his adoptive father. His father was a weird man, he would give rengar advice that he never forgot and always valued, although that wasn't the weird part, He would always go off for days at a time, but he always came back. Rengar managed to hunt something and feed himself while his dad was gone, but he was always ecstatic when he came back.

But one day, he went off...and never came back. The memory hurt rengar to think about it. He cried and screamed. He even considered suicide. The one person who thought he was worth something left him. It took him a good few months to stop crying, and about a year or so to move on. When his father was around he acted so loving and caring to him, but then one day and forward, It seemed liked his dad's love and protection kicked into hyperdrive. For a few weeks for no explained reason his dad wouldn't let him leave home without his supervision. Whenever he would ask why he's being so over protective, his father would look away and say "because I don't want to lose you" that wouldn't be weird if it wasn't for this change in him being so sudden.

He would also say things that never quite made sense to rengar. He would mention people rengar had never met as if he knew about them. One time in particular was when he was hunting a deer. He stepped on a twig and startled it, but before it could run, rengar panickingly picked up nearby rock a chucked it at the deer as hard as possible. It hit it in the head, hard. It collapsed immediately, rengar ran to it and stabbed its neck to make sure it was dead. When he looked back at his dad, he had this look on his face, as if he was about to burst into laughter. He then mentioned someone, he said "Man if you're friend morris saw that, he'd freak." He had never met anyone named morris in his life, but his father called him his friend. It was strange but he just went with it, never asking who morris was. In retrospect rengar regret not asking, It wasn't killing him not knowing who it was, it just puzzled him to a great degree.

Although He couldn't remember a massive chunk in his life, This was actually killing him tho. He remembers a single day and nothing else in between that day and the day his dad's sudden protectiveness. It was all a blank slate. Which was odd considering he remembered things years before. The majority of his time as a 6 year old was just gone.

"Father...Why did you leave me?" Rengar asked out loud. He imagined what his life would be like if he had never disappeared. How great it would have been. But then he thought. Would he have even met volibear before hand? Would they be together? He wishes his dad could have met voli, they probably would have gotten along. Rengar always wondered what happened to his dad. He wondered if his dad just got tired of taking care of him. Or maybe something happened to him. The thought always crossed rengar's mind could he have found him, could he have saved him. He'd never know now. It's been 20 years since then.

Rengar looked out the window to see the sun finishing setting. It had just started to set when volibear asked if he wanted to get a drink. He hd been deep in thought for a t least an hour or two. The thought of voli brought back another memory. He told himself if he got out of that weird dream place, he'd make it up to volibear for being do secluded and distant. But how was he gonna sow his love for him. Constant sex could probably do it, but he wanted to show that he was by voli's side no matter what. He thought for a few minutes. And then it hit him.

The big one. Would it even work? Rengar thought to himself, But then he remembered every time volibear was there for him, and made sure rengar knew he had someone to talk to.

Rengar made his way of of his dorm room and to the teleporters, He took the one to the kumungu jungle and made his way through the jungle to his old home, It was unlikely that it was looted due to it being incredibly hidden.

When he made it to the home he grew up in, He looked around his father's room until he saw a chest, made of wood and some leaves. He searched though it, getting a wave of nostalgia. Everything was where his father left it. He rummaged through the chest until he found what he was looking for. A toothy grin crept onto his face

**In gragas' bar**

Volibear sat at the bar table slightly drunk as he had been drinking since he got there. He talked to his friends as they passed by, even his brother ornn came in. most asked where was rengar, as they where know to be together, but voli explained he wanted to be alone. As volibear took another swig of his drink he noticed Rengar come into the bar and got ecstatic. Before he could say anything rengar grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him to the exit He questioned what was going on and what's wrong, but rengar sayed nothing keeping the toothy grin he had. When they where out of the building rengar noticed volibear was swaying slightly.

"Your wasted aren't you?" He asked crossing his arms

"Hey I said I was gonna get a drink, so I'm gonna get drunk, what where you expecting?" Volibear retorted. "But I am sober enough don't worry." What's the problem?" He aked straightening himself out.

Rengar's heart jumped, He felt not a loving warmth but a nervous burn. It was now or never, He promised he'd show volibear the love he deserves so he's going to.

So rengar gon onto one knee took out his father's old ring

And asked

"Will you marry me?"

**End of Chapter**


	30. True Happiness

"M-Marry You!?" Volibear asked not completely comprehending what just happened. He was drunk after all.

"Yes, Marry me, I want to show the love you deserve, the care you deserve. I've been SO reluctant to accept your love, but, when I freaked out, and attacked you, I felt I needed to make it up to you, so voli? Will you accept my love for as long as we live?" Rengar asked showing volibear the ring.

Volibear was processing the information still. He was so shocked and confused...and then overjoyed. And a little embarrassed. He wasn't ready for this, but he wanted it , badly, and he didn't even realize it. He had thought rengar was only going to get more and more sad and distant, but this. This was a surprise he didn't know he needed.

He picked rengar up and bear hugged him, "Of course I'll marry you" Volibear said squeezing rengar with all the love he could muster. Rengar embraced it will all his heart, it was all he needed. For volibear to be his.

**The next day.**

"You're Getting Married?!" asked renekton, Warwick Alistar, and Nasus in unison. Rengar and Volibear where going to their friends informing them of their news. The rest of the interactions boiled down to many questions, such as who proposed to who, when is the wedding, Who's gonna be the best man, wheres the ring.

That last one was an interesting topic, The ring rengar proposed with was his father's old ring, He stopped wearing it and promised it to rengar when he was older. The ring itself was silver with black markings and the head was a red gem, assumed to be a ruby, however it was to small for volibear's large paw so they mad it into a necklace for volibear.

The others admired it and began to help with wedding preparations. The women helped with things like location, outfits, and food. The idea was a little overwhelming for the two but they stowed their fears for the time being.

The next few weeks where for planning the big day.

Rengar and Volibear had trouble finding outfits due to their size, but had outfits fashioned for them, the rings where forged by ornn, they where made to fit the two's paws, ince usual rings are made for human fingers.

The bachelor party was...interesting since both where male they didn't know how to do it, so the guys just played a drinking game, They had to drink everytime they did the thing the person says they didn't

Volibear was the oldest, so he had done the most out of them...He crashed after his 50th bottle. By the time morning came they where all on the floor unconscious...warwick managed to get on the ceiling some how.

And then the big day came. The wedding day.

Rengar was nervous, but he was excited he finally gets to show volibear his true love, he finally gets to let go of his fear, and finally move on, and show he cares for someone else. Volibear on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He was panicking, yes he was happy, and yes he was excited to be with rengar forever, but he couldn't help but get cold feet.

When he walked down the isle and saw rengar waiting for him, He had to hold back the urge to run to him. When they read their vows it was like they were pouring their feelings out.

"Now with you, I can finally move on with my life, I can finally be truly happy. I can finally be happy with myself. And be a better person. Rengar said.

"With you I can feel the love that I thought was pointless. If someone told me what I was going to happen to me in my future years ago, I wouldn't believe them, hell i'd probably kill them for saying such things, but now, I can say I love some one.

When they finally kissed sementing their marriage, it felt like time was frozen, and speeding by at the same time. The two where inseparable that day, they never wanted to leave each other's sides. Any moment they where apart, they felt the other calling. It was a feeling like no other, a connection like no other. And now, they could feel that forever.

**1 Year later**

Rengar as rocking pegasus asleep, the little hybrid was tired from the constant playing with his dads. He had a lot of energy, and was staring to show he had abilities like his fathers. He started laughing, and sparks started to arise on his fur. And before that, when rengar was playing with him he noticed something strange. His paw was gone. Rengar was about to have a heart attack but then a wave of red energy flowed over revealing his paw again. It was just like when rengar cloaked himself.

Rengar wasn't surprised the boy was developing powers, but it would probably a big pain in the ass teaching him to control it, or fun, He wanted to teach the little guy to hunt like his father tough him. It would be good to have someone learning to protect the jungle.

Volibear sat next to rengar and pet pegasus' belly, getting a little laugh out of him in his sleep. Rengar leaned onto volibear, wanting to feel his warmth, volibear accepted this with a hug, He didn't know that he could feel this way about someone, but here he is. Happier than he could be. A lover, and a child that he could teach to be a god.

He looked at rengar and pegasus and hoped, they could stay like this forever.

**End**


End file.
